


DU RIECHST SO GUT

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 31,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]</p><p> </p><p>Hay jerarquias en el mundo magico, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, todos lo saben. el problema Radica sobre todo en los Omegas. atrevete a escuchar sus historias.</p><p>Varias parejas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

 

 

Sus pasos eran rápidos pero erráticos, sintió como sus cabellos rubios eran jaloneados de forma vil por aquel hombre.

 

-te tengo- susurro aquella voz ronca en su oído y cerró los ojos azules con desespero, sus hormonas estaban llenando el lugar, el olor del Alfa detrás suyo, la humedad de su estrecha cavidad, una humedad nada normal en un hombre, pero más que comprensible en un Omega.

 

-No… por favor- rogo, como jamás rogaban los hombres que llevaban su apellido, pero tenía miedo, un miedo interno que no le dejaba estar.

 

El hombre le giro mostrando sus ojos dorados, un hombre en si no era, era otro adolecente como él solo que físicamente más fuerte, burdo, con las manos duras sobre su hombro derecho y su cabello, agarrándole como si se fuese a escapar.

 

El rostro moreno se acercó a el cuello ajeno olfateándolo – andas por el colegio, bufándote de los Alfas con tu olor, paseándote como una perra en celo y pretendes que nadie te reclame- aunque las palabras eran suaves, eran susurradas con el cinismo que destilaba veneno – ¿qué pretendes?- le jalo el cabello con violencia, jaloneándolo a un asqueroso y frio lugar.

 

El rubio estaba tratando de evitar ser jalado con fuerza, pero el otro lo avasallaba y por si fuera poco le excitaba la  esencia Alfa del otro, la manera bruta de comportarse.

 

En esos momentos odiaba su calidad de Omega, odiaba tener que ser tan hormonal, se sintió jalado de manera brusca encima del polvoriento escritorio del algún maestro, que hace mucho se notaba no impartía clases allí.

 

-Eres un Gryffindor- le recordó tratando de levantarse del escritorio.

 

-y tu un puto Slytherin- le jalo ambas piernas abriéndolas de manera obscena aun vestidas por el fino pantalón de seda que ocultaba la túnica, con aquellas manos destrozo la túnica de tal forma que se iban viendo como caían los retazos de la tela negra y verde, sonrió al ver como la humedad se veía claramente visible y no en la entre pierna del rubio, sino una humedad que venía de su apetecible trasero – un puto que está en celo y voy a calmarle las ansias-

 

El rubio se sonrojo y trato de huir más fue imposible, aquel castaño lo sujetaba con violencia, despojándolos de su pantalón y metiendo dos dedos sin ningún tipo de cuidado que causo un pequeño grito en el rubio.

 

-eres virgen- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, se acercó algo más suavemente pero sin sacar sus dedos de esas calientes entrañas que lo tenían como una caldera - ¿Cómo es que teniendo 16 años y siendo un Omega nadie te ha tenido?-

 

No quiso responder el rubio pero otro dedo cruel se unió a su interior, cerró los ojos y miro al adolescente – con... pociones… - le respondió – no quería... Terminar como Arthur Weasley… cuando… los alfas se acercaban caían… desmayados… menos Tu- le aseguro – por favor… Lupin- le rogo de nuevo.

 

-¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido cuando nadie te ha reclamado y puedo ser el primero?-. Saco sus dedos y masajeo  sobre el pantalón su hombría erecta, para luego bajar el pantalón mostrando su inmenso miembro erecto, que apuntaba salvajemente hacia arriba y rozaba su vientre, moviéndose con las vibraciones de su respiración excitada- seré el primero entre las piernas de un Malfoy- le aseguro abriendo obscenamente sus piernas de nuevo, dejando el tobillo de la pierna izquierda sobre su hombro y la otra pierna dejo que la descansara en la sucia madera.

 

Vio el rostro sonrojado ajeno, también algunas lágrimas y posiblemente terror en el rostro del hermoso rubio que peleaba contra su naturaleza, más en ese momento no le importo y ubico su miembro enhiesto en la lubricada y cerrada abertura.

 

Escucho el grito que hizo eco en las paredes amuralladas que los rodeaban, mientras Remus le poseía con extrema violencia.

 

Los alfas y los Omegas. Una situación de dominio en el mundo mágico, poco importa si eres sangre impura o sangre pura, si eres hijo de mestizos o de Muggles, o la posición social que tengas, cuando eres Omega, vivirás con la condena sobre tu cabeza de llegar al celo una vez al mes, de ser reclamado como un vil animal y ser preñado una y otra vez con o sin tu consentimiento.

 

Los Alfas eran otra cuestión, tenían el dominio completo de sus omegas, muchos se unian a su omega con fuerza y amor, otros simplemente lo tomaban para mostrarle l mundo que era de ellos. Y realmente lo segundo era lo que estaba haciendo Remus… moviéndose dentro y fuera de su hermoso Omega rubio.

 

Reclamándole, haciéndole suyo y de nadie más, desvirgando su trasero y dejando en él la semilla que les traería un hijo, porque no iba a dejar de copular con su omega hasta que estuviera muy preñado.

 

Agarro más fuerte los cabellos del rubio hasta que se corrió de manera prominente y aun en esa forma, una bola creció en la punta de su pene, sonrió anudando a su Omega.

 

- _Ahora me perteneces Lucius-_ susurro lamiendo las lágrimas del desvirgado rubio.

 

 

Owary  
  
bueno una nueva locura, de nuevo mis musas están algo… emocionadas últimamente, he leído algunos fic de Omegaverso.

 

Paras las que no conocen el Omegaverso, sobre todo porque tienen mucho fandom en Ingles explicare a manera rala:

 

Alfa / Beta / Omega  son las  personas que se han definido las funciones biológicas basadas en un sistema jerárquico, con los términos procedentes de la investigación del comportamiento animal. Puede haber hombre lobo, anudar, u otros elementos animalistas implicados o los personajes pueden ser de otra manera puramente humana.

 

 **Alfas** son generalmente dominante y capaz de impregnar Omegas. Alphas masculinos suelen tener un nudo en estado de excitación. Así como los perros o los lobos son territoriales y algunas veces violentos.

 

 **Betas** están subordinados a Alphas y pueden o pueden no ser capaces de impregnar Omegas. No tienen los instintos tan desarrollados como un Omega o un Alfa.

 

 **Omegas** son generalmente más bajo en la jerarquía (aunque en algunos trabajos de fans omegas son raros y preciada). Omegas masculinos son autolubricantes y tienen la capacidad de quedar embarazados, a veces son referidos como ser criados o acoplado. Los amantes pueden formar vínculos de pareja con una conexión especial con cualidades telepáticas o empatía. Los Alfas que se apareen con un Omega, pueden ser celosos y posesivos con su pareja, mientras que el Omega puede llegar a ser sumisa. Omegas y Alphas pueden entrar en calor y la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales, lo que puede ser la única vez Omegas son fértiles.

 

_Ahora que ya saben un poquito xd y que aclaro serán capítulos cortitos, Pidan pero especifiquen a quien desean de alfa y a quien de Omega!!!_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

Harry camino acomodándose las gafas nerviosamente una y otra vez, sentía las miradas clínicas de todos aquellos que veía potencialmente como pareja.

 

Harry odiaba su condición de Omega, lo odiaba con ganas su condición de Omega; en casa junto a su madre y su padre podía ser él solo, ser libre, pero allí en la escuela de magia y hechicería no.

 

Allí donde la jerarquía de sangre imponía más que la sangre en sí y él había nacido con el maldito instintito de los Omegas.

 

Estaba tan concentrando que no miro que estaba yendo cada vez a una parte del castillo alejada, hasta que no escucho nada más que sus pasos ausentes sobre el suelo de piedra, sus instintitos le gobernaron,  y temió.

 

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu torre?- repto la voz viperina de algún estudiante y para su desgracia la reconocería a años luz de distancia.

 

-Malfoy- dijo dando dos pasos atrás. Malfoy un alfa  peleonero que sabía cuál era su territorio, educado pero también miserable y bastardo que tomaba lo que quería, aunque aún no se había enlazado con ningún omega.

 

El rubio sonrió, acercándose a Harry, imponiendo su alta estatura, heredada de su padre – ¿te perdiste caperucita?- susurro agarrando a Harry de la cintura y oliéndolo – hueles a celo, Potter… buscando un macho para la copula- susurro sintiendo como las manos del Omega le empujaban sin mucho resultado.

 

-vete a la mierda Malfoy-  quiso quitárselo de encima, cuando sintió la mano grande del rubio en su trasero y como la boca de este le mordía.

 

Gimió, gimió, al ser un maldito Omega puro, era normal entrar en celo cuando su alfa lo requería – Voy a cogerte tan fuerte Potter que tu culo no se podrá cerrar en días- le dijo apretándose más a Harry y oliendo.

 

El de ojos verdes lo empujo de nuevo y quiso sacar su varita y lanzarle un avada, pero su naturaleza no ayudaba, no ayudaba estar sumiso a los deseos del rubio que bajaba magistralmente su ropa, en pleno pasillo, su primera vez iba a ser en un jodido pasillo.

 

-¡No! Te acusare de que me violaste!- le dijo empezando a forcejear.

 

-¿Te viole?- le dijo Malfoy apretando con fuerza sus muñecas y arrinconándolo – reconsidera tus palabras Potter porque estas chorreando en celo, porque estas húmedo y dilatando a eso, querido, no puede llamársele violación- le dijo en tono burlón y ya cansado de la palabrería bajo sin ningún tacto su pantalón, viendo el efecto de sus palabras y sus acciones. Las piernas de Harry lampiñas y dos tonos más morenas que las suyas estaban húmedas por el camino de la lubricación desde su ano y sonrió – perra- dijo viendo al menor, por apenas dos meses humillado – será tu primera vez… esperemos que seas un buen omega y después de la copula quedes preñado como te corresponde… porque tú eres MIO Potter- le aseguro girándolo, sosteniendo con fuerza de sus cortos cabellos negros  y empotrándolo contra la pared, Harry solo pudo escuchar como el rubio se bajaba la cremallera.

 

-No, no, no por favor así no!- rogaba el hijo único del matrimonio Potter Evans, pero luego de eso solo se escuchó el grito que le daño sus cuerdas bucales  pero fue el menor dolor de todos, aquel fierro caliente que el rubio llamaba polla le estaba destrozando el recto, había entrado con fuerza y sin más preparación que su auto lubricación.

 

Sentía al rubio moverse y el mismo entre lágrimas se escuchó gemir, sumiso a la verga que le empalaba con ánimos, escuchando las palabras sucias del rubio príncipe de Slytherin mientras le poseía. Sentía el olor de su alfa y como este lo dejaba marcado con todas sus feromonas, como le impregnaba buscando entrarle hasta el fondo y realmente lo hacía.

 

Las bolas del rubio chocaban contra su desvirgado trasero y como Draco Malfoy iba anudándolo, abrió sus ojos verdes, Malfoy lo estaba anudando, marcando y gimió de placer sumiso corriéndose contra la pared.

 

-No acabaremos aun… hasta que mi semilla este bien forjada en tus entrañas Potter- le aseguro de forma reptilia en su oído- porque desde hoy eres mi Omega… y si alguien se atreve a tocarte lo matare… o a ti- le aseguro y Harry lo miro asintiendo entre dolor y excitación – eso me gustan las perras obedientes- susurro antes de empezar de nuevo.

 

 

Owary

 

Jejeje les dije son cortitos, este Shot es para Zulli de Amor yaoi.. tenedme paciencia y a todas las escribiré ahora que mis musas están activas. Realmente es como un regalo debido a que no puedo escribir otra parte de Manada, no se, lo concebí como un Shot :P perdón para eso mis musas no han querido colaborar.. Adri ¡! De Fanfiction tu me tendrás mas paciencia!! Porque me pediste muchos pero los cumpliré..!! promesa de Shinigami.. espero que hayan disfrutado, sobre todo Zulli, es que lo lamento entre Draco alfa y Severus Alfa, me quedo con Draco xd jajaja a Severus no lo puedo imaginar como Alfa de Sirius xd

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_[Bill y Percy para Adriana 11 de Fanfiction]_

 

El olor de su hermano entraba hasta su habitación, era embriagante, justo entre la virginidad, la inocencia y la entrada al celo.

 

Bill se levanto como un animal enjaulado, su madre, una omega Pura solo había tenido alfas, incluyendo a Ginny exceptuando por Percy, siendo el único beta de su familia su propio Padre Arthur.

 

Percy, Percy que lo volvía loco y le hacía querer empotrarlo en la pared, lo único que lo había salvado era ser hermanos de sangre, pero su jodido olor lo hacía embriagante, sensual y territorial, teniendo tantos alfas cerca, Percy era un bocadillo delicioso para ser poseído.

 

No pudo más y golpeo la pared de su habitación, lo peor es que este sería el segundo año de Percy en Hogwarts, cuando los omegas no deberían nada más que atender el hogar y los niños.

 

Sus ojos se pusieron amarillos de solo pensar en otros alfas olfateando a su hermano, queriendo poseerlo y marcarlo, impregnarlo para sí y preñarlo, no podía, no podía permitirlo.

 

Salió de su habitación y movió la mano sobre la perilla de la habitación de su hermano y lo vio allí, boca abajo, se cubierto con una camisa mucho más grande que su cuerpo, con la boquita sonrosada y abierta,  respirando suavemente, tentándolo.

 

Su estado alfa aumento al sentir a uno de los gemelos levantándose a tomar agua y no pudo más, cerró la habitación con magia y se adentró de la cama de su hermano, besando el hombro descubierto.

 

-¿Bill?- susurro Percy con la ingenuidad de su edad, sus mejillas sonrojadas, invitándolo a pecar y claro que lo haría, agarro su boca y la beso hasta que se marcara con su saliva- ¡Suéltame!- recibió una bofetada cruel lanzándolo a la cama y sus manos fueron atadas por encima del cabecero – ¡!Bill, Bill suéltame!!- rogo el pequeño, pero su hermano estaba lejos de ser apaciguado.

 

Su camisa fue rasgada en minúsculas piezas y sus piernas separadas sin algún atisbo de suavidad o ternura, mordidas animales, rasguños en su suave piel y chupetones por el cuello, los brazos, la espalda el pecho y las piernas, solo marcas de propiedad.

 

Bill quería que el cuerpo de su hermano recordara esa noche y entre gritos eternos que todos escucharon, más nadie evito, ni siquiera su amorosa madre que lloraba en la habitación principal, que Percy fuera poseído con brutalidad.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Entraron todos los Weasley al vagón del tren y Bill alzo su baúl, cuando vio entrando a un pequeño chichón del suelo llamado Oliver Wood – Oh Bill- le sonrió el muchachito, que en apariencia tranquilo era un Alfa de la Familia Wood - ¿Percy? No lo he visto hoy y lo estamos buscando para jugar Snap explosivo-

 

Bill sonrió y se acercó al pequeño alfa – Percy no regresara, se quedara en casa junto con mama-

 

-eh? ¿Porque no regresara?- pregunto el pequeño Alfa cuyo corazón latía por el tercero de los Weasley.

 

El pelirrojo de cabellos largos sonrió aún más y se vio un poco más tétrico – porque el lugar de los buenos Omegas es en la casa, cuidándola y cuidando a sus hijos- Oliver abrió grandemente sus ojos chocolate- ¿No sabias? Percy es mi omega y el pa de mis hijos y su lugar no es perdiendo tiempo en el colegio, aprendiendo cosas inútiles para él, sino en casa con mi hijo y aprendiendo a ser un buen amo de casa, ahora- le mostro la salida, donde el pequeño alfa salió  aun anonadado y con su corazón hecho trizas.

 

Algo que alegro al Alfa mayor de la familia Weasley.

 

 

Owary.

 

Chic@s tratare de subir un Chapter al día de Omegaverso, se nuevo soy nueva T_T pero hasta donde se, es una estructura jerárquica muy machista, al extremo, ténganme paciencia e ire subiendo los shot que me han pedido.  No son una historia con un hilo conceptual, son historias separadas del Omegaverso adaptadas a mi visión.

 

Enjoy!!!

 

Por cierto voy subiéndolas con lo que me piden, una de Amor Yaoi, otra de Fanfiction y la otra de Slasheaven. (espero que una cada día)

 

Proximos Chapter:

 

_Ross Potter, (Fenrir/Harry) slasheaven_

_Tannia (James/Tom) AmorYaoi_

_Adriana11 (Harry/Draco) Fanfiction._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_[Ross Potter, (Fenrir/Harry) slasheaven]_

 

Harry pego pequeños saltos de felicidad, al ver entrar a Fenrir con un inmenso ciervo para cenar.

 

-¡Lo trajiste!  - grito el moreno de la emoción, sonriéndole a su alfa y a modo de agradecimiento, se paró en puntitas de los pies para besar la boca de su alfa, y gimió del solo beso.

 

-Harry- le advirtió el inmenso hombre, con apenas una camisa pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus bíceps y músculos bien formados, la barba insipiente en su cuadrada quijada, los pantalones militares y las botas de cuero negro.

 

El de ojos verdes hizo apenas un puchero y se sentó viendo como su alfa colocaba el ciervo en la mesa y comenzaba a despellejarlo – es que tengo hambre- y no hablaba precisamente del ciervo – mi culo se moja mucho cuando pienso en ti- le aseguro el joven no mayor de 22 años con los inmensos ojos verdes preciosos – además James y Albus deben estar jugando por ahí y me dejaron solo-

 

Las manos fuertes de Fenrir cortaron la piel y le musculo del animal y luego soltó el hacha para acercarse a su niño, si niño, porque con Harry de 22 años él ya poseía en el haber más de 50, aunque por su ascendencia lupina no se veía.

 

-son muchachos que desean correr con el aire de las montañas, no puedes retenerlos bajo tus faldas de omega, al menos no a James, a Albus con el tiempo lo corregirás para cuando un buen Alfa lo llame a la copula- le dijo agarrando su cabello y besándolo con fuerza ruda.

 

Eso fue un regalo para el Omega, sentir la deliciosa saliva de su Alfa recorriéndole la boca hasta hacerse a ella, paso sus delicados brazos detrás del cuello de Fenrir y gimió de nuevo, el olor a macho, a sudor, a sangre y caza lo tenían excitado, tanto como la barba que puyaba suavemente su rostro más suave.

 

-¡ahh Fenrir!- gimió abriéndose de piernas de manera ofrecida y moviendo su mano sobre la erección ajena – por favor métemelo…- le rogo- todo- los ojos verdes estaban vetados de placer y el Lobo, más que contento le concedió su deseo, penetrándolo con dureza, haciéndolo enloquecer y mojarse aún más, haciéndolo crisparse bajo su cuerpo y gritar como una bestia enfurecida, sintiendo en Harry aquella cola lupina que muchas veces salía, cuando estaban en la copula y no pudo más que morderlo.

 

Aun Fenrir recuerda el pedido de su fallecido señor Voldemort, hacia 21 años debía asesinar al niño hijo único de los Potter, y cuando llego encontró solo restos de Lord Voldemort, asesinados a los Potter y se acercó a la cuna, era un crio pequeño, un bocadillo, pero su suave olor.

 

Era un Omega. No poda dejarlo en ese despiadado mundo de magos y humanos, que lo tomarían como  una ficha de ajedrez. Aún recuerda haberlo tomado del corral y agarrarlo contra su pecho y desaparecer para siempre, del mundo mágico.

 

Le tomo dos años enseñar a Harry a  gruñir y aullar en la manada.

 

A los cinco corría por los prados como el mejor de los cachorros, nacido en la manada.

 

A los diez años era un omega precioso, más lobo que humano, con esos ojos que se iluminaban en las noches y brillaban con vida propia.

 

A los catorce lo mordió por posesión y a los quince lo hizo su Omega oficial, porque su pequeño Omega era muy celoso y en contienda ya había asesinado a dos omegas más y a tres de los cachorros de las otras lobas.

 

Escucho los gemidos de Harry cuando termino y él no pudo más que termino dentro de su pequeño que sonreía fuertemente.

 

-esta vez Fenrir- le dijo emocionado – será niña-

 

El lobo no pudo más que soltar la carcajada y besarlo, si a su Omega muchas veces le faltaba un tornillo.

 

 

Owary!!!!

 

Lo prometido es deuda!!

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_Tannia (James/Tom) AmorYaoi_

-Señor Potter- dijo la matrona mientras James estaba sentado en su oficina tomando una copa de Whiskey – su esposo entro en labor de parto-

 

James asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, mandando a dos elfos, no tardo mucho para escuchar los gritos agónicos de su esposo, pariendo al primero de sus hijos.

 

Tom, Tom era un Omega con instintos salvajes primarios, que odiaba su posición de Omega, que odiaba ser regido como la ley de Merlín lo mandaba por un varón Alfa que lo defendiera.

 

Tom era un espectáculo hecho hombre, de cabellos negros un poco ensortijados y unos pequeños y manipuladores ojos verdes como Jades; Tom fue un hombre que decidió luchar por la pureza de la sangre y se le olvido la jerarquía de la sangre.

 

Dumbledore planeo todo y atrapo en sus redes a Tom, y se lo entrego como trofeo al único hijo de la familia Potter.

 

Tom era un mago poderoso a pesar de su don como Omega, y por ende, debía ser atado con necesidad y urgentemente.

 

Tom lo odio cuando lo conoció,  ya que realmente James era casi diez años menor que él y James le odio de vuelta al perder al “amor de su vida” Lily Evans.

 

Pronto se dio cuenta que por Lily solo era pasión del momento, ya que la beta no podía ofrecerle la vorágine de placer que le había proporcionado desde el primer momento su omega.

 

Los verdes de sus ojos eran completamente diferentes.

 

Y él amaba ver el verde de los iris de Tom, así como los  amaba llenos de lágrimas por los castigos que merecía su cuerpo por tratar de cambiar su propio destino, le encantaba también ver como se oscurecían sus ojos cuando lo llenaba de placer en los celos de su cuerpo.

 

Un cuerpo que frecuentemente se le entregaba con restricciones pero necesitado. Su cuerpo que se abría para él y con demasiada fuerza debido al tiempo que uso restrictores para su propio celo.

 

Escucho un pequeño llanto y se acomodó las gafas subiendo por las escaleras entrando a la habitación, donde los elfos y dos matronas limpiaban a su parturiento Omega, tendido en la cama sudando y maldiciendo.

 

Los alfas nunca estaban presentes para algo tan básico como ver parir a sus hijos, al menos no los Alfas con posición social.

 

Y su Omega no podía quejarse, su Alfa aunque Joven era adinerado.

 

-es un Alfa Lord Potter- dio la matrona y James sonrió al acercarse a su pequeño, una pequeña mota rosa de cabellos negros y al instante lo vio unos bellos ojos verdes como su “madre”

 

-bien hecho Tom- le miro y Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aquel que algún día decidió se llamaría Lord Voldemort, le miro lánguidamente entre la inmensa cama que le había asistido parir.

 

James lo miraba con orgullo y bajo la cabeza, odiaba la posición de Alfa de un mocoso con suerte y su posición de Omega siendo un mago tan poderoso, ahora unido a los deseos de su marido.

 

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, se sintió cálido por la mirada de orgullo que le dirigía el heredero de la familia Potter con su hijo en las manos.

 

Continuara…

 

Pareja rara pero está siempre me ha gustado con Tom de Uke :P por fin alguien como yo!!! Xd espero seguir subiendo! De nuevo ténganme paciencia y gracias por leerme.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_Adriana11 (Harry/Draco) Fanfiction._

Harry le miro desde lejos, desde arriba de la escalera.

 

Su pequeño dragón movía las manos sobre el piano de manera armónica, siempre enseñado desde pequeño a las artes y letras que dictaba como normativa su crianza.

 

Los ojos verdes de Harry se regodeaban de la belleza entera de su Omega, de lo armoniosos de sus manos, rostro y cuerpo.

No podía quejarse, su omega era el muchacho más hermoso visto en la generación de los Black, y también de los Malfoy.

 

Su padre el Alfa de los Black, su “madre” un Omega sangre pura como eran los Malfoy y allí combinados estaba Draco.

 

Su hermoso Draco.

 

El rubio que ahora dejaba de tocar por verle y Harry no pudo más que sonreír y abrir los brazos, para recibirlo.

 

El pequeño rubio se refugió en ellos llenándolo de besos espaciados y muy mimados.

 

La sociedad magia era retrograda, anticuada y muchas veces cruel, su Padre era un Alfa Fuerte y sangre pura, que era estricto con su progenitor, como lo era su padrino, el padre de Draco.

 

Draco vivió rodeado de miedos.

 

Él vivió rodeado de rabias.

 

Para cuando se encontraron, Harry temió dañarlo, Draco temió ser dañado.

 

Los omegas eran máquinas para parir hasta el cansancio, prueba irrefutable eran los siete hermanos de Harry y los doce de Draco.

 

Los omegas no tenían más obligación que en la cama y en la casa, prueba de ello eran las leyes que ahora no dejaban entrar a Los Omegas a las escuelas de magia y hechicería como era Hogwarts.

 

Los omegas solo necesitaban machos, prueba de ello eran los pobres Omegas que parían de uno y otro alfa sin ser reclamados pero obligados a parir  por haber copulado en un celo.

 

Mas Harry y Draco eran la excepción así fuera de puertas para dentro de la mansión Potter.

 

Harry amaba a su dragón, su pequeño dragón, con aquella pequeña y respingona nariz y su dulce aroma, con aquel cabello platino que lo hacía delirar y no solo en los celos.

 

Su instinto le mandaba protección, su instinto producía esas ganas de marcarlo, pero su niñez infeliz hizo de Harry un adulto con ganas de proteger incluso de sí mismo a su Omega y cuando encontró a Draco no pudo más que amarlo cada día.

 

Prueba irrefutable de ello era que con 20 años, Draco no había quedado encinta ni una sola vez y muchas veces Harry se culpó así mismo, más que a Draco, pero la verdad era otra.

 

Harry enseñaba más que artes y letras, Harry enseñaba la pasión de la magia y la fluidez de esta por la sangre de su rubio. Le enseñaba pociones y hechizos digno de un mago de su sangre y alcurnia.

 

Draco adoraba leer y aprender.

 

Harry era un buen profesor.

 

Pero siempre escondidos dentro de las cuatro paredes de su mansión y Draco amaba esas cuatro paredes porque Harry dejaba de ser la fachada del alfa que debía aparentar y podía amarlo en igual de condiciones aunque afuera jamás fuese de la misma forma.

 

Draco le sonrio.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

Y entre besos llegaron a la alcoba, aquella única testigo del verdadero amor que se profesaban.

 

 

 

Owary

 

O_O joder me salió romántico!! Jaja uno en un millón,  hay bastantes harcos ya hare uno violento y sexual :P jejeje

 

Bueno chicas varias aclaraciones, en primera ténganme paciencia!!! Jeje si tratare de cumplirles a todas con los shot lo juro!!! Y en segunda, se que el Omegaverso es mucho más allá de lo que he escrito y vaya que he tomando muchas lecturas, personalmente este Harco será lo mas cercano a la igualdad que encontraran en todos los shot, los demás serán más animalescos que otra cosa. Voy a basarme mas en el Omegaverse básico y salvaje, mas al comportamiento animal y de jerarquía animal. No tanto derechos igualitarios. Obvio hay fics que llevan el Omegaverse a la igualdad, yo no lo hare :P jejeje no se, lo quiero mas primario.. asi que Enjoy!

 

Ps 2: ayer no pude subir ningún fic porque trabaje como una esclava >__< perdón… el domingo tampoco puedo subir ninguno por la misma razón u.u

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_Dragiola. (Harry – Draco/ Draco – Harry) Amor Yaoi_

Gruñían como dos animales en celo, ambos por el territorio.

 

Los cabellos oscuros del heredero de la familia Potter apenas brillaban de lustro por la luz de la noche y se movían al compás desordenado de un nido de cuervos.

 

Los cabellos platinos del heredero de la familia Malfoy tan brillantes como la luna sin estrella y lisos como la seda nocturna.

 

Ambos se lanzaron enojados cuerpo contra cuerpo.

 

Desnudos.

 

Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensó al chocar de nuevo, entre el barro, el sudor y el humor.

 

Las bocas se buscaron y los dientes se mordieron con ferocidad, la sangre caía al caer en los cuerpos.

 

Las manos se buscaban entre golpes y caricias.

 

Los miembros desenfundados se masturbaban al insinuar las caderas en la pelea y finalmente se movían al sus cuerpos revolcarse sobre el lodo y girar.

 

Un grito animal salió de la garganta de ambos y luego vino el desenlace, deseado… y sin desear.

 

Ambos se corrieron en los muslos ajenos sin poder penetrar al contrario y cayeron rendidos viendo como testigo a la luna.

 

-esto no puede seguir así- susurro Harry mirando con esos hermosos ojos verdes a el rubio.

 

-somos enemigos- dijo quedo Draco.

 

El pelinegro se levantó mostrando su desnudes, el vello de su torso que hacia un camino pecaminoso y descendente hasta su pene grueso y cabezón -¿enemigos Draco? ¿Realmente es lo que vez aquí?- bufo.

 

El rubio se levantó también, si bien su cuerpo carecía del vello de su contra parte, era alto y su miembro era largo como un puñal bien afilado, sobre un par de gordos testículos que tenían el vello un poco más oscuro que sus cabellos platinos.

 

-claro que sé que no es lo único Potter… - le miro de reojo buscando su túnica y viendo de reojo el castillo – pero como se supone que ante ponga esto, que diga esto- se señaló y lo señalo – esto no debería pasar- gruño mostrando los colmillos – Soy un Alfa-

 

-Yo también- le gruño el otro  retándolo a que dijera lo contrario.

 

Ambos sabían que el sentimiento estaba equivocado, la genética estaba equivocada, las hormonas estaban equivocadas y lo suyo era un imposible.

 

Pero sentían saltar las chispas cuando estaban cercas, querían dominar al macho contrario y demostrarle el territorio, demostrarle que tanto su territorio como el otro era suyo.

 

Pero ambos eran fuertes y ninguno se dejaba dominar.

 

Se vistieron en silencio, con heridas de lucha demostrando que una vez más “discutieron” ante el mundo, sin saber realmente que sucedía por sus cabezas.

 

El rubio agarro al pelinegro y con un movimiento salvaje le beso, rompiendo su boca y probando su sangre -  Tu seras Mio- le aseguro

 

Harry ladeo la sonrisa y se lamio los labios de forma obsena – Jamas, te hare morder la almohada Malfoy-. Le aseguro bajando hasta su cuello y morderlo dejando su marca, para cuando Draco se jodiera algún Omega, este pudiera ver las marcas que había dejado en el rubio.

 

No podían dejarse, pero tampoco podían poseerse porque era mas fuerte la territorialidad, lo peor es que ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

 

Era una historia de nunca acabar.

 

Y al parecer entre ambos alfas, no quería que acabara y aún quedaban dos años para acabar Hogwarts.

 

Owary!!

 

Es una locura!!! Jamás leí algo así entre dos alfas y las fans de Omegaverse van a querer mi cabeza por ti Dragiola,  pero me arriesgue por tu cumple, atrasado pero espero que te haya gustado. Respete lo que pude los personajes y también el mundo Omegaverse, espero que les haya gustado.

 

Son dos alfas no pueden poseerse :P

 

**Siguientes:**

 

_(Blaise/Ron) Adriana 11 Fanfiction._

_(Ron/Draco/Harry) @_@ de Rukia de Malfoy Slasheaven. (Trio)_

_(James/Severus/Lily) Dragiola de Amor Yaoi (enfrentamiento)_

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Blaise/Ron) Adriana 11 Fanfiction._

Blaise soltó el humo del cigarrillo y movió su mano fuertemente contra su cabeza, esto no podía estarle pasando a él.

 

Lo primero que había dicho su jodida y alfa madre, los primeros lineamientos de un alfa y va y mete las de caminar con el estudiante más improbable de todos, con el ultimo varón de los pobretones Weasley.

 

Con Ronald Weasley.

 

Un pelirrojo temperamental y jodido, y sonrió torcidamente, si y él se jodio ese jodido muchacho temperamental.

 

El problema radicaba en que al ser más fértil que el bosque suramericano, el pelirrojo quedo encinta de inmediato y pronto todos supieron que había copulado con un alfa, más en un acto de orgullo, cosa muy rara en los omegas, según él, Ron jamás dio su nombre.

 

Pero hay no acaba la cosa.

 

Blaise no quería hacerse responsable, total solo fue el sexo placentero del celo y pronto se dio cuenta que debió cuidarse al jalar a Weasley a una sala en desuso y joderselo hasta que la copula de su hambrienta parte alfa estuviera satisfecha.

 

Recuerda lo tentadoras de sus lágrimas y también lo estrecho de su culo virgen, la sangre que derramo luego de la primera penetración y luego la delicia de escucharle gemir y llorar por como su bola en la punta del pene le anudaba.

 

No está de más que de solo pensarlo volvía a estar erecto y había cogido con otros Omegas y algunos betas, pero nada le quitaba el sabor de boca de Weasley y de eso ya hacía más de cuatro meses.

 

Y ahora, que venían los equipos búlgaros…

 

Gruño al ver a SU OMEGA siendo cortejado por la inmensa mole Alfa que era Viktor Krum.

 

Vio el sonrojo del pelirrojo  y como la mano de Krum se dirigía al vientre pequeño de su jodido Omega y soltó un gruñido animal.

 

Al diablo la sangre, el dinero y su madre.

 

Era su Omega y ese maldito Alfa no iba a marcarlo, cuando él ya le había puesto su signo de pertenencia por todo el cuerpo.

 

El moreno de Slytherin cayó sobre la mole Búlgara y ambos rodaron para gritos atemorizados de los omegas y vítores de los alfas.

 

Los gruñidos animales salieron de ambas bocas y los puñetazos se volvieron el pan del desayuno aquel día, olvidando que eran magos.

 

-es mío Jodido búlgaro!- gruño Blaise golpeando el rostro de Krum sobre la losa del frio suelo de Hogwarts- ¡ese omega y su cría son mías, ya lo habías olido!-

 

 Ron quedo pálido al ver la sangre y más aún cuando fue agarrado con violencia por Blaise y recibir una bofetada que lo lanzo al suelo – eres mío- le recordó  y le alzo con violencia – no regresaras a Hogwarts para que menees tu culo a otros alfas, ofrecido- le advirtió y Ron estaba catatónico, cuando fue jalado y sacado de allí con violencia.

 

Su alfa le había reclamado en la multitud, y aunque muchos Omegas se sintieran ofendidos, él realmente no.

 

Su Alfa le había reclamado a él y la cría, se responsabilizaría de los dos, los amaría a los dos, a pesar de la violencia sonrió y se sintió besado.

 

-solo soy tuyo Blaise- le aseguro bajando su cabeza luego del beso y el moreno le alzo el rostro jalando sus rojos cabellos.

 

-espero que lo recuerdes, iras a  mi casa en Londres mágico no tienes necesidad de estudiar, hablare con tus padres, daré la dote- le aseguro desnudándole y disfrutando de nuevo del cuerpo de su Omega, aulló a la luna sin haber luna, mientras le poseía con violencia, acariciando de vez en cuando el vientre donde se alojaba su semilla.

 

Sonrio.

 

Bueno, realmente Ronald Weasley no se convirtió en un problema.

 

Owary!!!

 

Jejej espero que les haya gustado, por cierto se que me han pedido mucho un Sirius/severus lo subiré hoy pero de nuevo téngame paciencia xd jejejeje

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_Edición limitada extra, Sirius /Severus_

Severus corría con fuerza por los pasillos de la mansión Black. Estaba solo con un  bata hasta la altura de sus apetecibles nalgas.

 

Había llegado su carta a Hogwarts con no más de once años y hacia menos de un mes asistía al prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería, alejándose de su sumisa madre y de su alcohólico y Muggle padre, que encontraba la malsana diversión de romperle los huesos a sus hijo fenómeno de vez en cuando, tanto que ya no había hospital del Londres Muggle que no conociera.

 

Pensó que al fin se liberaría del yugo obligado de su padre, de la malsana sumisión de depresiva madre, que aunque lo amaba jamás se opondría a los designios de su sádico progenitor.

 

Pero no, su vida tenía que tener una estrella maldita como el firmamento.

 

Fue enviado a Slytherin según el sombrero, a Slytherin la cuna de los sangre puras, con un baúl viejo y las ropas desgastadas, ganándose el respeto de muy pocos y el odio de muchos.

 

Como de aquel muchacho de vivaces ojos grises y cabellos negros ensortijados, hijo primogénito de la gran familia Black y era de él del que ahora estaba huyendo.

 

Tropezó casi cayéndose contra una de las paredes y de nuevo siguió con su carrera, no sabía dónde iba y aquel maldito lugar parecía un laberinto.

 

Era la caza del gato y el ratón, y lamentablemente él era el ratón. No entendió porque ese muchachito se obsesiono con él, como su amigo por el hijo único de los Malfoy. Habían cosas raras que él no entendía y que culpaban a algo de la “sangre”.

 

Cayo de nuevo pero esta vez fue agarrado con brutalidad, Severus era pequeño, delgado y con una prominente nariz que según él le afeaba el rostro, con los ojos oscuros como su cabello largo; aquel muchacho era su contra parte y le sostenía, tenía mucha fuerza y le olía como un can.

 

-suélteme Black!- escupió su nombre como un insulto pero fue acorralado contra la pared.

 

-¡ _Jamás! Eres mío-_ gruño animalmente el muchacho que tenía su misma edad, pero casi le doblaba la estatura y la fuerza.

 

-está loco suélteme, hablare con el director!- dijo sin entender porque ese muchacho se proclama como su dueño, había salido de un infierno  y despertado en una maldita pesadilla.

 

Sirius le miro y jalo los cabellos de su Omega, lo olio, olía a virgen, a cítrico y amargura, pero era suyo.

 

Él iba a renunciar a la familia Black, con todo y lo que conllevaba olvidarse de su apellido, iba a tomar su motocicleta apenas terminara Hogwarts y largarse lejos en una aventura con su amigo James Potter, pero ese día, ese día olio a su Omega.

 

Su cuerpo no había asimilado el gusto por él, los días se volvieron demasiado fuertes y cada noche su instinto de alfa le ordenaba que lo marcara, ya que algunos alfas de Slytherin ya lo habían olfateado como lo era Rabastan y Montague.

 

Y mando a la mierda la libertad.

 

Llamo a su madre y su padre, pidió su derecho como primogénito con la condición que su Omega fuera trasladado a su casa, fuera adoctrinado para ser su consorte y la madre de sus hijos. Tomaría el apellido y sus labores, mientras sus padres tuvieran a Severus siempre a su alcance.

 

-Sirius querido- dijo una hermosa mujer viendo al escena entre los dos muchachos - estas asustando a tu Omega-

 

Severus abrió sus ojos “Omega” ¿Qué demonios era eso? Se preguntó y como si le leyera la mente Walburga sonrió acercándose.

 

-eres un Omega, un hombre con la capacidad de fecundar, que necesita un buen hombre como mi hijo a su lado para sobrevivir…. No te preocupes pequeño, se nota por tu aroma que eres un omega Puro y serás bienvenido, tu cuerpo me traerá nietos fuertes- le sonrió – pero aun no es hora- reto a Sirius – está muy pequeño y copular para ambos está prohibido al menos hasta su catorceavo cumpleaños- Sirius Gruño –podrías perder a tu Omega en el parto si lo tomas muy pequeño- y la aprensión del mayor de los Black se vio reflejada cuando agarro posesivamente al semidesnudo niño Snape- Tranquilo, nosotros lo cuidaremos y haremos de tu omega la envidia de la sociedad-

 

Severus estaba mareado porque jamás había escuchado nada de eso, pero extrañamente se sintió protegido por Sirius ante la mirada de la madre de esta.

 

Porque Severus no sabría qué destino le tenía preparado esa mujer, con tal de tener cerca a su hijo.

 

Y tembló de solo pensarlo, entre los brazos de un posesivo Alfa… fuera lo que fuera un alfa.

 

Owary

 

Como mañana no estaré por que esclava debe trabajar les adelante un Drabble xd jaja enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Ron/Draco/Harry) @_@ de Rukia de Malfoy Slasheaven. (Trio)_

Draco era un Omega orgulloso de ser Omega, tenia suaves maneras y había sido criado para ser reclamado por un Alfa con poder.

 

Claro todo en su vida había sido trazado excepto una cosa.

 

Amor.

 

Amor, cuando se enamoró de un Beta pobretón, mal hablado y mal educado.

 

Amor cuando se entregó a él sin enlace.

 

Amor cuando no le importaba el poder del hijo único de los Potter, quería su mano y todo lo demás.

 

Draco se enamoró del pelirrojo como nunca antes.

 

Y el pelirrojo de él, aun siendo Beta, pero recién casados, Draco con 14 años y su Beta con 18 sin mucho dinero, ya que había sido desheredado, debieron llegar a un punto que Draco odiaba.

 

Harry Potter.

 

Él mejor amigo de su beta, pero quien debajo de la mesa le tocaba las piernas y las manos. Quien de espaldas a su amigo lanzaba piropos que rayaban entre lo obsceno y lo vulgar.

 

El mejor amigo de su beta, que había pedido su mano hace tiempo y se sintió desechado por su amigo, un simple beta.

 

Y es que Harry Potter era un hombre de buenas maneras, con tacto delante de las personas y un maldito acosador con él.

 

Draco suspiro mirando las cuentas, era un niño pero sabía perfectamente que las cuentas no cuadraban, no podían llegar a fin de mes con el escaso trabajo de Ron, no había dinero para el arriendo del próximo mes.

 

Le daban ganas de llorar.

 

Cuando llego Ron, le abrazo y le pidió perdón. No tardo mas de veinte minutos en llegar Potter “el salvador” con una propuesta.

 

Ron lo maldijo y lo empujo de su casa pero…

 

Era demasiado dinero.

 

Draco se abrazó esa noche a Ron y lo beso como si no hubiese mañana –podríamos irnos – susurro en los labios del mayor.

 

-Draco- susurro Ron sujetándole la cintura.

 

-Podríamos irnos con ese dinero, lejos de Londres, que dices Paris Mágico- le sonrió, el rubio haría lo que fuese por su beta y Ron solo esa noche lloro.

 

Aceptaron la propuesta, mas Ron supo que a Harry jamás podría de nuevo verle como amigo.

 

El fin de semana.

 

Draco estaba precioso ese día, vestido como el muñequito que fue criado pero moviendo nerviosamente las manos. Harry sintió las feromonas del Omega al tope y se acercó felinamente, alzándolo, sujetando su cintura y besándolo. Un beso que al alfa le supo a Gloria, que al beta le supo a amargo y a Draco… bueno a Draco le traía contradicciones, porque Ron jamás le había besado así.

 

Fue lanzado a la cama y desnudado, ante la mirada de su pareja, Harry sonrió y atrajo al beta besándolo también y ordenándole chupar los sensibles pezones del rubio. Orden que acato el pelirrojo.

 

Draco gemía, su entrada comenzó a dilatarse de gusto y mojarse exageradamente, como nunca antes.

 

Harry clavo los dientes en el cuello ajeno y le masturbo y Ron le preparo. Era intoxicante como Harry bramaba órdenes cumplidas por los otros dos.

 

Harry se sentía poderoso.

 

Draco se sentía vulnerable y amado.

 

Ron sentía que ese era su lugar.

 

El cuerpo pequeño de Draco fue alzado y empotrado por el inmenso falo del alfa, que lo atravesó con ganas y sin preparación, Draco chillo reconociendo la verga en su cuerpo y se movió con ganas, Harry gemía chupando su cuello y prono la boca de Ron asaltaba también el cuello del rubio y su espalda.

 

Harry sintió el poder y ordeno que se detuviera.

 

Ron entro al mismo tiempo por orden del Alfa y el pequeño Omega chillo y lloro, a un punto que no se sabía si de dolor o placer. Ambas vergas enterradas en el fondo de su cuerpo lo hacían sentir empotrado, una pieza de encastre y lleno.

 

Sentía una línea de saliva caer de sus labios cerrados.

 

Gimió por la monta que le estaban haciendo y mojo a los otros dos con sus líquidos, cuando se corrió de forma abundante no solo de forma uretral sino anal… ambos, tanto el beta como el Alfa no aguantaron mucho aquella deliciosa presión del pequeño y se corrieron con fuerza dentro de él.

 

Ron abrazo a su pequeño sin salir de él, Harry salió y tomo su boca por asalto para que el omega limpiara su pene y este lo hizo más que contento subyugado al placer dado.

 

El alfa se fue un día después y Draco no pudo caminar decentemente hasta luego de dos días.

 

Ron se sentía culpable más sintió un beso suave en la boca de Draco – creo que Londres no es tan malo- sonrió pícaramente y el pelirrojo pudo ver como su amigo llegaba detrás de su rubio y lo abrazaba – es bueno para los tres y la cría no creen- les pregunto.

 

Harry solo pudo sonreír y Ron, bueno aceptar que su relación seria de tres.

 

Owary!

 

Perdonen la tardanza T_T pero les dije que estaba trabajando T__T demasiado trabajo estoy durmiendo cuatro horitas diarias y no puedo sentarme a escribir buuuu, además tenia un fic de Jim/Spock atravesado en el pecho y hasta que no lo escribí no estuve contenta, tratare de no demorarme tanto la próxima vez besos.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(James/Severus/Lily) Dragiola de Amor Yaoi (enfrentamiento)_

Severus estaba escondido en la biblioteca, tenía la camisa desarreglada, el pantalón trozado y un libro como escudo.

 

Escuchaba los chillidos animales de las dos bestias al parecer, y realmente no sabía cómo salir de allí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

 

Pensó que al entrar a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería las cosas cambiarían pero su destino era tener una estrella oscura al parecer.

 

Allí le dijeron que era un Omega, un hombre con la capacidad de procrear y ser reclamado como un animal.

 

Allí también se enteró que su mejor amiga era una Alfa, pocas mujeres lo eran pero Lily siempre tan extraordinaria lo era y no pudo estar más enamorada de ella.

 

Pero allí también se enteró que su enemigo, James Potter también era un alfa, un alfa burdo y cruel que buscaba a Omegas para tirárselos en cualquier rincón y dejarlos, claro siempre sin consecuencias de hijos.

 

Seguía siendo una sangre pura, no podía dejar hijos tirados así como así.

 

Pero todo había cambiado ese día, el día de su celo.

 

Oh si, maravillas de maravillas, los omegas entraban en celo y él no lo sabía. Lo supo hasta que su mejor amiga lo beso violentamente en una esquina del castillo, agarrándolo con fuerza y mordiendo sus labios.

 

Lo supo cuando James Potter le jalo para morder su cuello y rasgar sus prendas para desvestirlo.

 

Lo supo cuando se enfrascaron en una pelea de colmillos y dientes, maldiciones y golpes y cuando finalizaba la pelea, el vencedor se haría con él.

 

Mas no quería saber quién ganaba.

 

Su amiga mostro una faceta sádica al gozar lastimarlo, Potter era sádico por naturaleza.

 

Escucho una mesa romperse y se asomó un poco al ver a Lily herida en el suelo y James lanzándole un desmaius.

 

Maldito cuatro ojos.

 

Trato de huir sin hacer ruido. Pero les había dicho que su estrella era maldita, pues si, como si su olor no fuera suficiente, los libros a su lado se habían caído causando un alboroto.

 

Trato de arrastrarse por el suelo pero fue jalado por el tobillo y girado –no escaparas de mi Severus- susurro James terminando de desgarrar la ropa.

 

El omega trato de defenderse pero recibió un golpe certero en su rostro y escucho de los labios ajenos algo como “omega quisquilloso”

 

Sus piernas fueron abiertas y James llevo sus dedos al delicioso culo pálido que iba a tomar, Severus era único, no era especialmente guapo pero su aroma, su cuerpo, sus crías saldrían poderosas.

 

Sin siquiera esperar un poco le penetro y el grito de Severus se escuchó por la biblioteca, mas nadie vino ayudarlo.

 

James se movía de forma constante y fuerte dentro de ese estrecho canal antes virgen, que se mojaba con los fluidos y la sangre – ahh voy a llenarte- le dijo al oído a Severus – Voy a preñarte-

 

-no no Potter no!- le rogaba pero este al parecer sentía un delicioso placer en ver rogar a Severus porque con varios y certeros golpes en su recto se corrió en su interior.

 

-eres mío- susurro el alfa levantándose y ayudando a  Severus aun tembloroso a levantarse, se quitó la túnica Gryffindor y la puso encima del cuerpo del Slytherin- eres mi Omega reclamado y espero obediencia de tu parte- le jalo el rostro y lo beso con fuerza oliéndolo.

 

Severus trato de retener las lágrimas cojeando y pasando por un lado de su desmayada amiga.

-Lily no te molestara más, seguramente ira por Narcissa Black- le dijo acariciando su negro cabello.

 

Severus no dijo nada solo sintió que ya no era dueño de sí mismo.

 

Owary!

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_Cidess88 de Amor Yaoi (Sirius/Severus)_

_Continuare el Shot pasado de Sirius y Severus del chapter nueve_

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++_

 

Severus movió su cabeza negativamente varias veces, tenía muchos libros a su alrededor pocos verdaderamente importantes para él.

 

Cocina. Etiqueta. Sexo.

Dio una patada al último y se sonrojo.

 

La señora Black le estaba adoctrinando hacía dos años. Dos años de dolor.

 

Obviamente se alimentaba bien y tenía muy buenas ropas, pero no era dolor  físico, era dolor mental, debía estudiar pociones a escondidas, ya que la gran señora Black veía como una afrenta que él supiera manejar pociones mucho mejor que su primogénito.

 

Le había enseñado económia, etiqueta e idiomas. También le habían enseñado Sexo.

 

Sexo para copular con su alfa, para mantenerlo contento.

 

Y severus no pudo escoger ni elegir, no podía hacerlo, ya que era su obligación como Omega. Tampoco podía salir de la mansión.

 

No hasta que Sirius no lo haya reclamado y de eso no faltaba mucho.

 

Severus tembló cuando vio la fecha en el calendario, un año para su enlace, dos días para que llegara Sirius, que si bien no podía penetrarlo usaba su boca y sus manos a su merced desde hacía dos años.

 

Oh si, Sirius no se limitaba en cuanto a tener orgasmos sobre su Omega y marcarlo, llenarle de su esencia la boca y bañar su rostro en semen.

 

De decir palabras obscenas y tentadoras.

 

Severus sabía que no tenía escapatoria, lo intento varias veces siendo atrapado por la señora Walburga, que si bien no usaba crucios por miedo a lastimar el suave sistema reproductivo del omega de su hijo, tenía “castigos” más dolorosos y menos invasivos.

 

Severus los había probados todos, por no quererse vestir apropiadamente, por no saludar a su alfa en la boca, por no tener etiqueta, por no estudiar sexo.

 

Sexo.

 

Tenía miedo, sabía que en la primera copula, Sirius le preñaría.

 

No quería pero era su vida ahora. Suspiro y se fue hasta su cama, acostándose, esperando que alguna parte de su cabeza se durmiera y él también.

 

Sirius llego a los dos días, y lo primero que hizo fue besar a Severus como si no hubiese mañana, había pasado medio año sin su Omega.

 

James Potter sonrió y Remus Lupin apenas suspiro al ver la escena. Walburga había aceptado a los amigos de su hijo, había aceptado a su Omega mestizo con tal que no se fuera de su lado, teniendo en cuenta que su hijo menor, Regulus, era un Omega.

 

-bueno si me disculpan- dijo Jalando a Severus a la habitación – ha sido demasiado tiempo sin ti- susurro besándolo y jalando las prendas del cuerpo del menor sin pedir siquiera autorización, mordiendo su cuello y pasando sus dedos por sus hermosos pezones rosas – imagina cuando estén llenos de leche- susurro- beberé todas las noches de ti-

 

-Sirius.. Espera… ahh detente- le rogo más sus ruegos no eran escuchados.

 

-Severus luego hablamos…necesito tu boca en otra parte- se bajó los pantalones y jalo el cabello negro hasta su pene urgido, al parecer solo había pensado en eso en todo el trayecto.

 

Severus suspiro y envolvió la erección tan conocida para él, la chupo con maestría haciendo al otro gemir. Las piernas de Severus se juntaron y empezaron a causar fricción contra la pierna de Sirius.

 

Black sonrió y gimió más alto, corriéndose en esa boquita para luego besarlo y saborearse… llevo su mano sobre el pene de severus y luego a su entrada que estaba húmeda – ahh te falta tan poco para llegar al celo.. te falta tan poco para que pueda metértela y llenarte, reclamarte- susurro metiendo tres dedos en su entrada y Sev gimió de dolor- perdóname- susurro Sirius sacando sus dedos y lamiendo obscenamente sus fluidos.

 

Siempre lo hacía para comprobar la virginidad anal de su omega.

 

Pronto seria su copula. Solo un año. Pensó al verlo correrse entre sus dedos.

 

Dos para tener un nuevo Black en la familia. Con ese pensamiento beso posesivamente a su Omega, un Omega que estaba aprendiendo que significaba ser propiedad de Sirius Black.

 

Algo obscenamente arriesgado y peligroso.

 

 

Owary!

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Fred/Harry/George) Sandivivaelanime de Fanfiction_

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++_

 

Harry caminaba nerviosamente hasta el campo de Quidditch, los Omegas tenían prohibido siquiera pensar en usar el uniforme, pero Harry amaba la sensación de tener el mango de la escoba en sus manos, en el viento en su rostro y en atrapar la Snitch.

Harry se había demostrado por sí mismo, que era mucho mejor que los Alfas, más rápido, más veloz y sobre todo era mejor buscador que muchos de ellos.

 

Se asomó un poco por las gradas y acomodo sus gafas redondas al ver a los Alfas entrenando.

 

Cuando le gustaría subirse allí y demostrar su valía, pero era imposible por lo menos ahora, los Omegas eran poco menos que máquinas para hacer bebes, como lo era su pa´, mientras su padre era todo un hombre de negocios.

 

Y eso que su pa´ era un hombre mayor a su padre.

 

Aun así no pudo alejarse del yugo de la sangre maldita que era ser un Omega, y le había enseñado muchas cosas, le había enseñado magia, y pociones, Quidditch y defensa contra las artes oscuras y artes oscuras. Aunque eso ganara bastantes castigos por parte de James.

 

Su pa´ Tom resistía muy bien los castigos y los golpes.

 

Él no sería capaz de aguantar aquello.

 

Suspiro y se giró pegando un pequeño grito al encontrar a los gemelos Weasley observándole como se observaban a las presas, se sintió intimidado y dio dos pasos atrás.

 

-que tenemos aquí…- dijo Fred con una sonrisa socarrona.

 

-un gatito alejado de su hogar- respondió George con la sonrisa gemela a la de su hermano.

 

Y es que Harry era un delicioso manjar así que ambos se acercaron a él, uno por el flanco derecho, el otro por el izquierdo.

 

-Yo ya me iba- dijo Harry colocando sus brazos como protección en su pecho.

 

-¿porque te vas?- susurro Fred acercándose y agarrándolo de la cintura

 

-esto se compone- susurro George en sus labios y le dio un beso semi violento agarrando sus cabellos negros, que contrastaban con los cabellos rojos de los gemelos.

 

El olor de Harry era intoxicante.

 

Las manos de Fred y George estrujaban con ganas el cuerpo del más pequeño, dejándolo en la mitad, las manos ajenas tenían vida propia.

 

El de ojos verdes trato de separarse inútilmente – estas goteando- susurro alguno de los dos y Harry solo gimió más fuertemente.

 

-gimes como perra en celo Potter- susurro el otro, agarrándole una de las prietas nalgas, sintiéndolo gemir y rozarse contra el cuerpo de los dos más altos.

 

Fred y George alternaban mordidas y lamidas en el cuerpo ajeno, que se retorcía contra ellos, olvidando todos los preceptos enseñados por Tom, Fred metió dos dedos a su ano y George le imito… Harry movía sus caderas con gusto, con los ojos idos del placer infinito que sentía.

 

-ven aquí gatito y empálate- le ordeno George sentándose y Harry guiado por algo más allá de su propia esencia se sentó encima del falo erecto con bastante animosidad, Fred sonrió besando su nuca y deteniéndole las caderas.

 

-espera entrare también, no puedes dejar mi verga desatendida Potter...- dijo metiéndose centímetro a centímetro con ganas.

 

Harry gimió con fuerza al sentir juntas vergas dentro de sí y sus manso tomaron vida propia apretando sus pezones sobre la ropa y sintiendo como la leche bajaba de ellos.

 

George tomo uno de esos pezones planos y los lamio, alimentándose, mientras Fred se movía con intensidad en ese delicioso canal de carne caliente que se humedecía con ganas.

 

Fred sonrió, dos machos para una hembra ganosa.

 

Y una hembra que pronto entre gemidos agónicos y gritos de placer, llenaron.

 

-bien llenito quedaste Harry- dijo Fred saliendo de su interior y George se movió obscenamente un rato más antes de salir causando un gemido involuntario en Harry- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu padre que estas preñado?

 

-en un par de semanas- les aseguro Harry sonriendo acariciando su vientre semi curvo.

 

George bufo y se puso el uniforme de Quidditch, mientras miraba a su hembra - ¿ya se te quitarlo las estúpidas ganas de volar?

 

Harry bajo la mirada y no dijo nada, de nada servía pelear, era un Omega que  había sido marcado por los gemelos Weasley y él verdaderamente no tenía la fuerza de seguir luchando como su pa Tom.

 

Por eso les seguía la idea a los gemelos de hacerlos en lugares visibles, aparentando ser extraños, cuando no lo eran y aun dejando su sueño a un lado, tal vez algún día sus hijos tendrían la libertad y menos miedo que él.

Owary!

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Owary!

 


	14. Chapter 14

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Sirius/Severus) de sandivivaelanime de Fanfiction_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Severus se movía nervioso de un lado al otro, tenía su hermosa y refinada túnica ceremonial, su cuerpo fue acicalado todo el día, con baños y especies.

 

Olores y fragancias.

 

Su cuerpo perfumado y sus cabellos negros ahora largos atados en una coleta de tiras de Ónix.

 

Suspiro nervioso.

 

Era su cumpleaños número catorce, hoy cumplía sus catorce años y sentía miles de olores en su fino olfato. Ahora se hacían más visibles.

 

Como el suave almizcle de Regulus. Se sonrojo en solo pensar en el otro joven Omega.

 

La puerta se abrió como si lo hubiera convocado, aquel muchacho hermoso de finas maneras, la versión Omega de Sirius por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

Su tristeza era audible, factible, visible.

 

-Severus- susurro el Omega Black abrazándolo.

 

_Regulus- suspiro sin soltarle.

 

-No te cases- dijo quedo el muchachito, sabiendo que era imposible, pero quien le mandaba a enamorarse del hermoso y misterioso omega de su hermano.

 

Severus negó y solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte y con suavidad, ambos se fueron alejando al sentir la presencia en las escaleras de la madre de los Black – Lo siento Regulus- susurro dándole un fino y casto en los labios al muchachito, el único en su vida que al parecer seria real.

 

La puerta se abrió y fue conducido al gran salón del Grimauld Place.

 

Allí le esperaba su alfa, el alfa al cual debía servirle por el resto de la vida al parecer.

 

Siempre pensó que Sirius tenía su edad, y no, Sirius era un año mayor que él o mejor dicho, él era un año menor que los merodeadores.

 

Giro un poco su cabeza y vio a el rubio aristócrata de Lucius con un bebe en brazos al lado de Remus Lupin.

 

Trago saliva, Lucius era muy joven, Remus también ¿es que acaso nadie veía que eso estaba mal?

 

Se sintió transportado y ajeno a las cosas que decía el viejo director de su ex escuela, aquel hombre de mirada bonachona, que era un Alfa al parecer y un hombre también anciano a su lado, con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto. Su Omega. Gellert Grindelwald.

 

Severus le miro ¿sobrevivirá tantos años de Yugo, como aquel hombre de ojos esquivos que estaba allí figurando al lado del anciano?

 

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y sintió el beso posesivo de su Alfa, de Sirius. Era tan diferente a Regulus.

 

Suspiro en el beso.

 

Bailaron el vals y todos aplaudieron a la feliz y JOVEN pareja.

 

Sirius le alzo y le encamino a sus habitaciones. Severus se moría de miedo.

 

-No temas- susurro la voz de Sirius al sentir la presión fuerte en su túnica – eres mío, jamás te lastimaría- le aseguro- mientras me obedezcas- susurro el de aquellos hermosos ojos Grises besándolo y desnudándolo.

 

Se dedicó a lamer y chupar cada parte virgen del cuerpo que le pertenecía, que era suyo por derecho propio.

 

Severus gimió sintiendo algo que le calentaba las entrañas, debía ser lógico, no podía negar la experiencia obligatoria de su matrimonio, así que iba a hacerla lo menos doloroso posible.

 

Sintió las mordidas en su cuerpo que lo iban calentando gradualmente, sus piernas fueron separadas y avergonzadamente miro a Sirius cuando este llevo dos dedos a su virgen entrada, que estaba húmeda – estas caliente- susurro Canuto en su oído – y voy a llenarte- le dijo moviendo sus dedos abriéndolo y expandiéndolo, pero no demasiado, quería que Severus sintiera la dimensión de su verga entrando, arrancándole la virginidad conservada solo para él.

 

Severus gemía y se retorcía de placer, pero sabía por los libros que la preparación no fue la adecuada, sintió como Sirius agarraba sus nalgas y las abría obscenamente y luego un grito se escuchó en toda la mansión.

 

Sirius entro con fuerza, marcándolo y a pesar de la excitación y las feromonas exudadas por el cuerpo del Omega, Severus no pudo evitar llorar y clavar sus uñas en la piel ajena, le había dolido demasiado, le había partido y sus lágrimas no dejaban de plagar sus ojos negros.

 

-Mío- susurro Sirius moviéndose animalmente sobre su delicioso Omega, sobre su posesión.

 

Porque desde que lo había visto era suyo. Porque así amaban los Black, de forma obsesiva y única y allí ese pequeño niño, era suyo.

 

Severus tenía sus ojos negros abnegados de lágrimas, pero el constante roce de la verga ajena dentro de su pequeño conducto lo hizo gemir cada vez más alto, cada vez más potente a pesar del dolor y Sirius sonrió.

 

Severus había llegado al celo.

 

Le beso con fuerza.

 

Y miro de reojo la puerta cerrada, sonde sabia estaba al otro lado, acurrucado y llorando su hermano menor, por haber fijado sus ojos en un imposible.

 

Owary!

Jejej yos e que me van a matar, pero allí como la medio explicación de que pasaría si dos omegas se amaran :P

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Firenze/Harry) de Sandivivaelanime de Fanfiction_

_+++++++++++++++++++++_

 

 

 

Harry corrió libremente por las montañas, tenía un pantalón hasta los tobillos y una camisa a cuadros, sus eternos lentes redondos adornaban su joven rostro.

 

Veinte años.

 

Era un Omega feliz.

 

Sabía desde pequeño, en la maldita casa de sus tíos, que era un Omega, su “Tío” Vernon le tocaba maliciosamente, su estúpido primo también. No había cumplido doce años cuando le montaron y lloro todos los días, esas malditas vacaciones.

 

Quedo encinta de esos dos, a saber cuál sería el padre, pero para borrar la evidencia, le llevaron a una clínica de aborto.

 

Casi muere.

 

Quedo estéril.

 

Fue lanzado como un perro de la casa de su tía Petunia, fue repudiado en el mundo mágico por no poder procrear, quedando solo a merced de los deseos de aquel que quisiera cogérselo.

 

Hasta que le conoció.

 

Sonrió recordando el miedo que le tenía, pero como con la cama y la paciencia de sus palabras sabias le ayudaba.

 

Escucho el galope de un caballo y se viro en la punta de sus talones.

 

-¡Firence!- grito acercándose y abrazando al centauro que beso su boca como si no hubiera mañana.

 

-te he dicho que no salgas del establo- le dijo nalgueando su prieto trasero sintiendo como gemía y como aquel pequeño pantalón que se colocaba para seducirlo se mojaba- ¿Qué es eso?-

 

-aún tengo tu semen, de esta mañana… no puedo vivir sin que me llenes- dijo pícaro Potter, quitándose las gafas y bajando su pantalón de manera provocativa. Su verga salto.

 

Y la de Firence, creció en automático, como gozaba con su niño, con su hembra.

 

Era cierto no podía procrear, pero eso no era impedimento, él amaba a su Harry por sobre todas las cosas incluyendo la descendencia.

 

Un omega incompleto... Para los demás. Para el perfecto.

 

-anda chúpamela antes de que te la meta en el culo- dijo dejando de filosofar el centauro, las estrellas no se la iban a mamar.

 

Harry se lanzó como si le hubieran abierto el mejor de los manjares y se metió debajo de los cuartos traseros del centauro, agarrando el discorde pene entre sus manos, disfrutando el largo y el ancho, le hubiera gustado ser hembra equina para poder sostenerla todo en su culo, pero no era así, así que Firence por lo general se la metía hasta la mitad o un poco más.

 

La lamio y chupo, la lleno de saliva caliente y sintió como se engrosaba, le encantaba el olor de Firence, del único hombre, bueno hombre no, el único ser que le había amado de verdad.

 

-quiero tenerla adentro- le rogo el oji verde saliendo de allí para treparse a la saliente de una roca y abriendo con sus manos sus nalgadas, dejando ver su dilatado orifico, lleno del semen de la faena matutina y el centauro no pudo más.

 

Con la presión de su cuerpo levanto las patas delanteras, y se levantó sobre ellas para no apoyar todo el peso en Harry y pronto, aquel pene distinto a uno humano empezó a penetrarlo.

 

Harry gimió de dicha lubricándose hasta el extremo, sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo y en su mente, refregándose contra la roca, mientras su macho, su alfa se la metía despacio a pesar de la emoción de los dos.

 

No le importaba... Empujo sus caderas sintiendo los cascos cerca de su cabeza o como en cada embestida lo levantaba de forma amorfa pero deliciosa.

 

Harry colocaba sus ojos en blanco y gemía desesperadamente en aquel valle montañoso.

 

Y se podía decir lo mismo de Firence, que a pesar de ser una parte humano, relinchaba como un caballo potranco, encabritándose por el delicioso interior de su niño.

 

No tardaron mucho del meter y saca de Harry correrse ridículamente ruidoso sobre la roca y de Firence hacerlo dentro de Harry, dejando una cantidad exagerada de semen.

 

Era un caballo en parte. ¡Por Merlín¡

 

-¿contento hembra golosa?- pregunto y Harry asintió aleladito, siempre el centauro lo había dejado en ese estado.  Se sintió alzado y dejado en la brama de Firence – es hora de ir a casa-

 

-Vamos a casa- dijo con una sonrisa suave, Harry.

 

El niño que que vivió para  destruir a todos los magos y muggles que habían abusado de él y vivir plenamente con su centauro, con la aprobación de las estrellas.

 

 

Owary  
  
ante todo pido disculpas, como ustedes saben me esclavizan en el trabajo TT_TT y no puedo hacer nada, en segundo es que me volví de nuevo, a obsesionar con Star Trek T_T y no he podido escribir sino de ellos.. T_T ya llevo dos shot. Malditas musas ¬¬ no querían hacer nada de Harry Potter.. pero lo prometido es deuda… besos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Severus/Remus) de Juno AmorYaoi_

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

Remus gemía enloquecido por el calor del celo, las embestidas nublaban su conciencia y su resistencia.

 

Era un lobo domado, eso decía su lobo interno mientras aullaba ante la dominación de su alfa, que le movía como si no hubiera final, como si quisiera llegarle más allá de las entrañas de ser posible.

 

Se removió inquieto cuando se corrió en abundancia y más aun cuando sintió que su macho lo hacía también, sintió el cambio de la trasformación sin luna llena y a su lado aparecieron dos patas negras completamente.

 

Patas que hacían juego con las patas traseras.

 

El pelaje de su alfa era oscuro como sus ojos, como la noche sin estrella, como un lago eterno perdido en la oscuridad y él amaba eso.

 

Ama la intriga de su macho, amaba que lo hiciera sucumbir ante el tortuoso placer de su verga.

 

El castaño gimió de nuevo en su liberación cuando la bola le atasco el trasero y acostumbrado como estaba no se movió solo se dejó caer como un peso muerto contra la inmensa cama matrimonial que compartía con su compañero del alma.

 

No podía evitar sonreír como un todo al moverse y sentirse así partido. Para muchos omegas esta sería la peor aberración, incluso había algunos que trataban de luchar en vano contra su naturaleza.

 

Muchos omegas le criticaban por su puesto sumiso y obediente al lado de su macho pero él era así, fue criado  con un pa sumiso acostumbrado a los golpes y un alfa posesivo y golpeador.

 

Y dio gracias a Merlín que si alfa no era nada de eso.

 

Ambos compartían similar pasado, omegas siendo torturados por alfas, Remus no quería ser torturado y su alfa  distaba de ganas de hacerlo.

 

Su alfa solo quería amarle, a su tosca manera, pero amarle y él le correspondía.

 

Por eso aquel día en la casa de los gritos, cuando su olfato detectó, convertido en lobo, que su pareja estaba allí, y aun siendo un Omega, lo mordió.

 

Lo mordió condenándolo a la maldición del hombre lobo.

 

Severus no tendría a nadie más que a su dulce Omega y así fue, desde el primer celo de los dos.

 

Remus estaba contento de que su plan allá funcionado y aun después de más de diez años juntos, no se arrepentía para nada, no que fuera a decir en voz alta que era un plan con maña.

 

Sintió la bola caer de su ya no tan estrecho culo y aulló a la luna convirtiéndose en un hermoso lobo un poco más pequeño, sintiendo la lengua áspera de Severus acicalando para luego juntar los largos rabos y quedar dormidos.

 

Hasta que pasara la luna llena.

 

 

Al lado del amor de su vida

 

Owary

 

Chicas lo subí antes de entrar a trabajar… por cierto seguí derecho! No he dormido nada qué maravilla T_T

 

Me salió romántico xd y un poco manipulador Remus jejeje bye

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(dementor/Tom) de Dragiola no me culpen._

_+++++++++++++++++++_

Y allí estaba.

 

Al final de todo.

 

Su cuerpo estaba quieto.

Siempre había sido un Omega contradictorio contra sí mismo, odiando su posición de Omega, odiando la falsa moral del mundo mágico y decidió acabar con ella.

 

Repelo con pociones su propio cuerpo y su propia biología.

 

Y todo había funcionado hasta ahora.

 

El maldito glamour que aparentaba ser un hombre con apariencia venenosa cayo, cuando la poción que inhibía su lado Omega dejo de funcionar.

 

Sintió la mirada acechante de las criaturas con las que estaba, cuando su piel dejo de ser escamosa, y se convirtió en blanca suave y cuando en vez de mostrar una calvicie inusual, cayeron en bucles sus cabellos negros y aquella nariz que no poseía, apareció mostrándola pequeña y respingona.

 

Dio un paso atrás, cuando escucho un aullido de un hombre lobo lanzándose contra él y casi por instinto grito.

 

Más las garras de uno de los dementores allí, agarro al lupino del cuello y dándole un beso.

 

Temió lo peor.

 

Allí solo habían alfas, animales y bestias, acromantulas, dementores, Hombres Lobos.

 

Su orgullo le decía que lanzara un avada.

 

Su instinto que huyera y por primera vez le obedeció al instinto, mientras los machos luchaban ferozmente por el turno de obtener a la hembra.

 

Al parecer su aroma los enloqueció aún más.

 

Al parecer su cuerpo traidor que jamás le dio oportunidad de entrar en celo, lo hizo, al haber tantos machos luchando por apoderarse de su culo.

 

Gimió debajo de una de las mesas, apretando los labios, tratando de huir, cuando los gritos guturales se hicieron más fuertes.

 

La mesa fue levantada como si no pesara nada y Lord Voldemort fue alzado sobre su propio cuerpo, y su túnica fue rasgada.

 

Grito, grito de miedo cuando vio la figura cadavérica del líder de los dementores, cuando sintió sus manos  penetrar su ano con fuerza, y estos dedos mojarse de sus líquidos.

 

Trato de quitárselo de encima con sus puños cerrados, mas su fuerza se minimizaba cada vez que se movía y empezaba a gemir por el fuego en sus entrañas.

 

Algo entro en él, le miembro venoso y cavernoso, extremadamente grande y frio de aquel dementor y un grito de éxtasis se volvió dolor, al sentirlo.

 

Fue movido como un muñeco sin vida, fue agitado y fue tomando sin consentimiento, su cuerpo fue marcado por el dementor sin que este le diera el beso.

 

Cuando Tom sintió un poco de placer, pensó que acababa todo, pero fue falso, solo una mala interpretación, porque el semen casi transparente de la bestia acabo en su interior de forma lacerante, haciendo que soltara un sollozo ahogado.

 

El dementor salió de él y le lanzo al suelo para mover la cabeza a los demás súbditos que le esperaban y estos asintieron, cubrieron a Lord Voldemort con una capa y lo alzaron.

 

No iban a dejar a la hembra del líder después de todo.

 

La estancia de Tom Riddle seria memorable en Azkaban como la hembra del Lord de todos los dementores.

 

Owary!

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Blaise/Ron) de Takara_

Percy llego a la mansión donde estaba su hermano, no pudo evitar suspirar al ver la hermosa edificación de la mansión Zabini.

 

En sus manos llevaba dos pequeños niños gemelos y en su vientre otro bebe, su Alfa le había dado permiso de visitar a Ron que había tenido su primer hijo con solo catorce años.

 

Demasiado pequeño, Percy, bueno no es que el estuviera en mejores circunstancias teniendo 17.

 

El elfo los dejo pasar,  y sonrió al ver al hermano de su actual amo pelirrojo dejándolo subir a la segunda planta de la mansión.

 

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Percy solo pudo sentir felicidad en su corazón.

 

Su hermano estaba acostado en sabanas de seda con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, y una enorme sonrisa.

 

-Ron- dijo avanzando a la cama y abrazando con ternura – es precioso- dijo al ver al bebito moreno que reposaba en sus brazos.

 

-Percy- le miro con esos inmensos ojos azules, grandes y limpios, tan llanos que podías llenarte de solo ellos – mira, te presento a Michael Zabini Weasley, el heredero Zabini- dijo con orgullo en su voz- es un alfa, ya le hicieron las pruebas-

 

Percy respiro y sonrió, sus dos pequeños gemelos lo eran y él solo podía ser agradecido cada día de su vida con eso, al igual que rogaba todas las noches a Merlín que su pequeño en el vientre lo fuera, o al menos un beta.

 

-estas contento- dijo acariciando los cabellos lisos de Ron.

 

-estoy feliz, tengo un hijo amado y un esposo que adoro por encima de mí mismo, no importa lo que digan, yo amo a Blaise- le dijo más que convencido- No ha sido fácil, pero su madre nos ha ayudado mucho, además ama mucho a  Michael y dice que se parece mucho a Blaise-

 

Percy sonrió y asintió – y no solo en el color de piel, sus rasgos son muy parecidos a los de tu esposo, claro que también tiene pequeñas pequitas como nosotros- le aseguro acariciando la mano de su hermano.

 

Ron solo pudo sonreír con ternura y Percy pudo asegurarse que su hermano estaba bien.

 

No tardo mucho tiempo, su alfa lo esperaba y salió con sus hijos de vuelta a la madriguera, mientras a Ron le esperaba la llegada de su alfa.

 

El moreno tomo su boca con suavidad, cuando llego – ¿Cómo se portó hoy mi campeón?- pregunto y el pelirrojo asintió con timidez.

 

-muy bien, Hoy vino Percy a visitarme con mis sobrinos- le dijo tímidamente.

 

-me gusta que venga tu hermano, es un buen Omega de esos es de los que debes aprender- le aseguro metiéndose en la cama y agarrando suavemente a su hijo – quiero otro hijo, pronto-

 

El pelirrojo asintió con suave voz enamorada – todo lo que desees Blaise- le dijo colocando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno que tocaba sus cabellos lisos y rojos.

 

-¿eres feliz Ron?- pregunto el Alfa mirándole, total su respuesta no iba a liberarlo, pero pudo sentir un beso en la boca de aquel muchacho irreverente.

 

-Lo soy- le aseguro.

 

Ron estaba seguro de ser feliz, tenía un buen alfa y una buena posición. Su hijo era el heredero de la familia Zabini y jamás le faltaría nada. Si era muy feliz.

 

Owary!!

 

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado No creo poder actualizar mucho porque tengo dos retos de Halloween!! Espero que me tengan paciencia.

 

Por cierto chicas, lo siento, pero solo voy a hacer los shot prometidos T_T mi tiempo es limitado gomen!! Yo sé que aún me están pidiendo pero no puedo prometerles nada, solo los que están en la lista, espero que puedan entender.

 

Besos


	19. Chapter 19

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

**_(sirius/Severus) de Cidess88_ **

****

****

****

Severus se sentaba en la mecedora de su habitación, acariciando su abultando vientre.

 

Sirius se graduaba este año, había tardo varios años en preñarle, tal vez por su propia petición, tal vez porque había perdido dos de sus bebes no natos en los primeros intentos al ser tan pequeño.

 

Severus no sabría la verdadera razón, pero agradecía que al final Sirius lo intentara solo cuando estaba seguro que su Omega no perdería su heredero.

 

 

Sintió a su lado una caricia y al girarse vio asombrado al menor de los Black – Regulus- susurro al sentir como lo que le acariciaba el rostro no era más que una hermosa rosa negra.

 

-para ti- dijo el dulce Omega, que seguía allí en la casa, siendo la vergüenza de su madre por su obvio infertilidad.

 

Severus la tomo despacio y con la llevo a su nariz – huele delicioso gracias, Regulus- le dijo quedamente, el beso que compartirían en su enlace paso hace muchos años. Severus sabía que debía guardar la discreción más Regulus se volvía insistente en el hecho de un amor más que prohibido.

 

-Severus- susurro Regulus a su lado y paso su mano por el vientre hinchado de su cuñado y su único amor- Yo…-

 

Severus negó varias veces – Regulus, espero un hijo de tu hermano, del alfa de la familia, lo que piensas es una locura y ahora- paso su mano por su vientre- no soy capaz de sacrificar a mi hijo por ti- sonaba duro, pero su hijo era la razón por la cual no salía corriendo, su hijo era la razón de su vida. Ser un buen papa para su hijo, algo que jamás fue su padre y en parte tener una familia, una verdadera familia.

 

-¡Severus no seas cruel! Te amo, te amo y yo sería capaz de criar a ese pequeño como mío, nos iríamos lejos, te amo- le dijo Regulus agarrando los cabellos de Severus y estaba a punto de robarle un beso cuando algo, una fuerza más allá de si mismo lo lanzo para atrás.

 

Severus se levantó con miedo y vio la mirada enloquecida de Sirius, había llegado de sorpresa y había escuchado las locuras de su hermano menor y ahora lo sostenía como quien sosteniente a un animal.

 

-jamás te acerques de nuevo a mi esposo Regulus!- le grito empujándolo contra la mecedora en la que hace pocos minutos estaba sentado- Tu maldito infértil, ni siquiera intentes meterte entre sus pantalones- le grito dándole una bofetada y lanzando al suelo a su hermano.

 

El muchacho preñado miro con pánico la escena – Sirius, Sirius no más, vas a matarlo!- le rogo viendo enfurecido a su alfa – Regulus es un niño no hizo nada… basta ¡basta!- le rogo viendo como Sirius ahora descargaba sus manos y puños, patadas sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de los Black – ¡detente!- se metió y Sirius alzo el brazo, golpeando el cuerpo de Severus contra la pared.

 

Los ojos ónix del omega se abrieron para luego llenarse de oscuridad y en ella solo escuchar la voz de Sirius a lo lejos llamándole.

 

 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

 

Severus abrió sus ojos despacio y solo encontró oscuridad, llevo por antonomasia sus manos sobre su vientre y lo encontró plano, grito, grito de dolor, de rabia de todo hasta que una mano toco la suya.

 

-Vivió- susurro la voz seria de Sirius en aquella oscuridad y le llevo su cuerpo contra si – está vivo, Severus, no murió- le aseguro y cuando lo dijo de esa forma, el Omega comenzó a llorar- shh, está bien está vivo, está en una incubadora mágica, debido a su tamaño- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros – nuestro hijo está bien-

 

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto en un hilo de voz y Sirius movió su mano, al lado de la inmensa cama matrimonial estaba una pequeña incubadora mágica llena de luces pequeñitas.

 

-míralo esta con vida- le ordeno- llevas dos semanas en coma mágico, el niño nació la semana pasada-

 

Severus quiso levantarse y Sirius le ayudo a acercarse a la cunita, un par de lágrimas esquivas salieron de los ojos Ónix.

 

-es nuestro y está bien, el medimago dijo que lo mejor era que esperáramos unos dos o tres años antes de intentar darle un hermanito- beso su cuello.

 

Severus asintió y metió sus manos para tomar las pequeñísimas manos de su hijo - ¿Regu… lus?- pregunto, estaba preocupado por el menor de los Black aunque ahora todo su mundo fuera su bebe.

 

-está bien- gruño – está en su lugar, madre logro casarlo con el Ethan Nott, como un segundo consorte, debería agradecer, total su vientre esta más seco que el desierto.-

 

Severus sintió una enorme pena por el chico, no quería saber que tanto le paso esos días en manos en de Sirius y su madre Walburga.

 

Pero habían dos cosas ciertas.

 

 _La primera_ , su hijo era ahora su mundo.

 

 _La segunda_ , Sirius le daba miedo y mucho más que su propia suegra.

 

Severus no nombro más a Regulus, ni esa noche, ni las siguientes, porque en verdad aunque le pesara el corazón por el chico Black, ahora su prioridad era su pequeña esperanza en ese mar de oscuridad.

 

Su hijo.

 

 

 

Owary

 

Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado!!! Besos!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Gemelos Weasley/Harry) de Zulli_

Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de la madriguera con una escoba.

 

Se levantaba muy temprano y hacia su deber marital, levantando con una deliciosa mamada a los gemelos.

 

Luego que ambos se descargaran en su boca, salía de la cama a prepárales el baño y bajaba a la cocina a ayudarle a Molly y Percy con el desayuno de los allí presentes.

 

Todos eran alfas.

 

Todos menos Perce, Molly y él.

 

Bill era el alfa de Perce con el cual ya tenía dos hermosas niñas; Charlie era un soltero empedernido, los gemelos eran los alfas de Harry, seguía Ron, que de la misma edad de Ron tenia de Omegas a dos pequeños Slytherin como lo eran Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

 

Y Ginny, una pelirroja con más cojones que cualquiera, era algo  promiscua pero era aceptado eso en un Alfa, no en un Omega.

 

Sonrió a Molly y empezó a preparar la cena, Percy no se movía como antes por el peso de su vientre.

 

-Harry, no te esfuerces querido- le dijo Molly con la ternura de una Omega luchadora, que a pesar de cómo eran sus Alfas, eran mejor que la mayoría de ellos – Tus padres vienen hoy y solo deseo que te vayas a preparar, no te preocupes por la cena yo me encargo-

 

-pero…- susurro el joven Omega pero asintió, yendo a arreglarse.

 

Se miró al espejo y la imagen fue algo patético, un Omega minimizado, un omega diferente, con los ojos verdes apagados.

 

Se encontró con Omega domesticado y diferente a los omegas Weasley.

 

Molly llevaba su casa como bien podía a pesar de su esposo Beta y sus hijos alfas y enseñaba el extraño arte de la manipulación a Percy.

 

A su manera ese par de omegas no eran indefensos pero ¿y él?

 

Trago saliva, hoy vería a su padre y a su pa.

 

Su pa que sabía que era el Omega de dos Alfas celosos y sexópatas, que se lo cogían en cualquier rincón.

 

No pudo más y golpeo el espejo negando, no podía ver hoy a su pa, no se sentía con fuerza.

 

Lloro como crio de 12 años cuando era un joven de más de 18.

 

Lloró hasta que Molly al escucharle cancelo la llegada de los Potter a la madriguera y pidió a sus gemelos compasión esta noche hacia el joven que ahora pasaba por una gran depresión.

 

George y Fred entraron, en efecto y besaron a Harry lavando las lágrimas de infelicidad de su pequeño tesoro.

 

Ambos lo desnudaron y lo llevaron a la cama, aun con la psiquis destruida del más pequeño, lo prepararon y entraron juntos a su cuerpo como bien estaba acostumbrado Harry.

 

Le mordieron, le poseyeron, le marcaron con su semen y las marcas de su cuerpo.

 

Lo llevaron al orgasmo y de allí al sub space como una droga que no era alcanzable, salvo en la cama.

 

Y Harry se sintió aliviado en el sexo y en el orgasmo, se sintió que era mejor persona y no la deshonra de su pa.

 

 

El orgasmo le atraviesa y los gemelos lo besan entre ellos, murmurando un “Mío” casi animal.

 

Porque puede que su madre sea una excelente manipuladora para un beta como su padre, pero los alfas estaban hechos de otra madera, una que no se dejaba manipular por los encantos de las piernas de sus Omegas y sabían sus debilidades.

 

Y mientras Harry hallara consuelo en el sexo de juntos para alejar su culpa, siempre estaría con ellos.

 

Por eso no estaba mal que ellos alimentaran dicha culpa disminuyendo la autoestima del menor.

 

_En el amor y la guerra todo se vale._

 

Owary!!

 

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado y perdón la demora tenia los shot de Halloween de Star Trek y de Harry Potter, también subí un Chapter de Thorki xd y el corto de ST xd… jejej besos nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

**_(Sirius/Severus) de Oineros._ **

****

****

Gimió fuerte y profundo, gimió cuando sintió el aceite cayendo por su cuerpo atado.

 

Delante de él estaba su alfa, su esposo y el padre de su único hijo.

 

Y estaba celebrando sus seis años de matrimonio.

 

Bonita forma de celebrarlo, pensó irónicamente mientras movía las ataduras de sus manos.

 

Sirius lo tenía en una cama de un lujoso Hotel, atado con las corbatas en otrora Gryffindor.

 

Desnudo y a su merced.

 

Lo peor en su celo.

 

Su entrada estaba húmeda y su cuerpo pedía más en cada toque que le daba Sirius, que sabía dónde tocar.

 

-perrita lujuriosa…- susurro Sirius y mordió su cuello haciéndolo gemir, haciendo que su entrada rosada latiera dándole un espectáculo a Sirius que miraba todo con atención y acaricio con su dedo largo y aristocrático, el ano húmedo de Severus y realmente no solo por el aceite que hace más de diez minutos el más alto aplicaba sobre su cuerpo blanco- ¿lo quieres verdad?-

 

Severus gimió y apenas salió un murmullo de su boca – si… Sirius... lo necesito- gimió necesitado.

 

Los ojos platas de Sirius brillaron y metió el dedo lentamente mientras su boca chupaba los pezones aun lactantes de su omega, su fetiche más que personal, ya que este no lactaba ya a su hijo, sino en las noches lo lactaba a él.

 

-no lo tendrás aun- susurro besándolo- has sido un omega malo...- dijo trayendo ante los ojos de un joven Severus un falo de plástico, negro, grande- esto estará en tu goloso culo y vibrara… hazme correr dos veces en tu boca y trágatelo- sabia cuanto odiaba Severus eso desde pequeño –pórtate como mi hermosa perra y te meteré mi verga hasta que la sientas por días dentro de tu culo, hasta que te excites de solo pensar en ella, hasta que te corras de pensar que aún estoy allí metido con ímpetu-

 

Severus tenía los ojos vidriosos a este punto no había dolor, estaba demasiado caliente para que las palabras de Sirius no lo excitaran en vez de humillarlo, el calor de su vientre era mayor a su dignidad, la tendría tiempo después del celo para llorar por cada acción que realizo.

 

Las manos fueron desatadas y el falo sintético metido, su gemido fue grande…al sentir no solo algo llenado su, si su goloso culo, sino que además comenzó a vibrar por las paredes de su recto y se retorció.

 

Sirius gimió ante la sola imagen erótica de su Omega con la punta del vibrador en sus nalgas y su cuerpo habitualmente pálido, rosado del gusto – ven chupa como un manjar- le ordeno y Severus obedeció ciegamente.

 

Su cuerpo se movía por inercia y su boca como la mejor de las putas adoro al falo de Sirius, lo chupo, lo mordió en la deliciosa cabeza y lo venero con la lengua por todo el largo, la saliva caía humedeciendo tan delicioso pedazo de carne ahora para él... jugaba con la punta de su lengua con la uretra y sentía el placer de las manos de Sirius sobre sus largos cabellos.

 

Se corrió con fuerza contra las sabanas y aun así no dejo de chupar, hasta obtener el semen deseado, de su alfa, quería el único alimento que Sirius le daba en sus celos, su delicioso y espeso semen y lo consiguió.

 

Y lo trago las dos veces con gula chupándose la lengua.

 

-que buena perrita… que buen omega- le beso Sirius después de disfrutar de las dos felaciones y que Severus se corriera cerca de tres veces o tal vez cuatro… no sabía pero estaba tan  mojado en las piernas y escucho como se le salió el vibrador de lo húmedo de su culo.- aprieta tu culo- le ordeno- voy a darte tu regalo… pero ruégame-.

 

Severus gimió, y en una parte embotada de su cerebro sabía que era la forma de tomar ventaja de Sirius, ya que fuera del celo no haría no esto.

 

-por favor métemela- le pidió y Sirius negó con el dedo.

 

-así no…- le dijo lamiéndose los labios – como si en verdad lo desearas, ábrete de piernas para mí y mételos en tu trasero… ruégame de la forma más obscena que puedas-

 

Severus en cualquier otra ocasión se sentiría humillado pero ahora…

 

Obedeció abriendo sus blancas piernas y lamiéndose dos dedos llevándolos a su entrada y metiéndolos, moviéndolos como si fuera Sirius, dejando ver su erección al tope –Sirius, mi alfa…- gimió- por favor méteme tu deliciosa verga en mi sucio culo, báñame con tu semen, poséeme… - gimió y apretó uno de sus pezones con la mano libre, haciendo que algunas gotas de leche bajaran- márcame por favor… jodeme, métemela- le pidió – quiero sentir tu verga jodiendome hasta las entrañas… que cuando me levante solo salga semen de mi… tu deliciosa leche que me trague y la siento en mi vientre, esa leche caliente la quiero en mi ano.. Por favor- le pido.

 

Sirius sonrió y se lanzó como un depredador, empujando las manos de  Severus lejos y penetrándolo con fuerza.

 

Sirius adoraba los celos de Severus, ya que su omega no pensaba sino en sexo y él podía moldear a su recto omega en la puta más ansiosa… le mordió mientras lo penetraba.

 

Quedaban aun treinta y seis horas y muchas ganas.

 

Hoy sería el día que probaría en Severus su habilidad de Animago Ilegal. Y como estaba Severus le gustaría joder con el perro en el que se convertía.

 

Owary!!

 

Jeje me encanto,… hoy mis musas están que vuelan xd

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

**_(Hagrid/Draco) Dragiola vas a matarme _-__ **

****

Hagrid le miraba, sabia su ascendencia animal de Alfa, pero era un alfa incompleto.

 

Se congraciaba viendo a los niños Omegas corriendo mirando desde su cabaña y masturbándose con ganas.

 

Sus manos grandes acariciaban su miembro venoso, pensando en cómo partiría a uno de los niños que entraba en celo, pero el director siempre cortaba sus instintos.

Siempre le hacía perder su esencia Alfa con magia, lacerando su pene como si eso le causara placer, haciendo que su Omega viera.

 

Oh si, Albus era un maldito sádico que ataba a Hagrid y hacia que su Omega, Gellert, soltara feromonas y lo excitara solo par con magia golpear animalmente su miembro y hacerlo correrse de dolor.

 

Así que ahora, siendo primavera, se deleitaba viendo a los niños correr jugando con magia cerca de su cabaña, cerca de la cabaña del confiable semi gigante.

 

Fue cuando lo vio, el hermoso Omega de Harry Potter, como no reconocerlo, si era iguala su gestante, con los hermosos cabellos rubios platinados, con los ojos platas como las tormentas en los Urales.

 

Draco Malfoy se llamaba.

 

Lo vio jugar con otros omegas, no tendría más de quince primaveras y olía a frutas silvestres, a sueños y a Dragones.

 

Lo vio quedándose solo y no pudo mas que acercarse despacio.

 

Draco no grito, porque Harry siempre le había dicho que Hagrid era bueno y que no hiciera gestos ni malas caras, así que cuando lo invito a tomar el té, no pensó nada malo.

 

No supo que paso el joven rubio, cuando el semi gigante lo agarro de sus cabellos.

 

Grito mucho.

 

Cuando su cuerpo juvenil fue arrasado por el semi gigante.

 

Los golpes por el episodio de Locura,  desmayaron a Draco mientras el mayor le violaba.

 

Harry sintió algo en su pecho, y salió corriendo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

 

Vio a ese animal moviendo a su pequeño Omega, gruño y lo destrabo, lo golpeo con dureza, descargando sus puños en el semi gigante que lloriqueaba pidiendo perdón.

 

Ron miro la escena y agarro al rubio cubriéndole con la capa – Harry debemos llevar a Draco a la enfermería-

 

Harry tomo en sus brazos a su pequeño Omega y lo llevo.

 

Draco murió en la cama de la enfermería, junto a su bebe no nato, mientras Harry lloraba y maldecia.

 

El semi gigante fue condenado al beso del dementor, para que sufriera toda la vida, el atreverse a tomar a un Omega ya marcado.

 

Harry ingreso una noche de locura a la prisión ayudado por su padre James Potter, antes de que Hagrid fuera besado.

 

Al día siguiente solo encontraron la cabeza de Hagrid.

 

Solo fue encerrado y nadie dijo nada.

 

Para todos Draco murió debido a una caída, llevándose al primogénito de los Potter en sus entrañas.

 

Hagrid fue borrado del mundo mágico.

Owary!!!

Muchas gracias por seguirme perdonen la tardanza pero mi asma se agravó con el clima de mi ciudad y no he podido coger el portátil, espero que no se hayan traumado como yo T_T.

 

chic@s agradezco mucho que coloquen sus parejas jejejeje pero recuerden que solo voy a escribir los que ya estaban en la lista o nunca acabo. Besos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Sirius/Remus) de Pam,_

Remus acaricio su vientre redondeado de su casa en Londres Mágico.

 

Vivía bien, no podía negarlo, mucho mejor que en la pobreza que había vivido, ahora era un profesor de jardín de infantes.

 

Aunque no llevaba un anillo en su mano.

 

Suspiro y se levantó, era su primer hijo, el hijo bastardo de Sirius Black.

No podía pedir demasiado, Sirius estaba casado con un Omega criado para ser su esposo y un Omega que amaba, Remus sintió dolor por eso. No tanto como pensarían pero si le dolía.

 

Y no le dolía por él sino por su bebe, por su Teddy.

 

Mientras, Orión Black Snape era el hijo legítimo de los Black, Teddy era el bastardo.

 

Un bastardito que amaba con su corazón de lobo omega.

 

Sirius lo había salvado de prostituirse en las calles luego que Fenrir le tomo, le había salvado de muchas maneras, era su mejor amigo, también empezó a pagar favores con Sexo.

 

Entre mejor el sexo más cosas.

 

Quería a Sirius, pero no lo amaba, Sirius era la salida a la pobreza, la salida al camino cruel, venderse en cualquier esquina.

 

Él no tenía las ventajas económicas de sus amigos, James tomo a ese hombre a Tom Riddle como su Omega, un hombre refinado, de maneras suaves a pesar del brillo rebelde en sus ojos.

 

Sirius desde que olio por primera vez a Severus se había obsesionado con él.

 

Mientras él, tuvo la mala fortuna de llegar al celo gracias a la mordida de Fenrir, a escondidas sus amigos, le ayudaron a desechar el producto de esa sádica violación, Remus aun lloraba en las noches, pero había sido la decisión más sabía, aunque su corazón gritara todas las noches que no lo era.

 

Por eso amaba tanto a su Teddy, por eso quería lo mejor para él.

 

Además Sirius no era malo, era sexual, mucho.

 

Y siendo lobo, Remus también lo era, se dejaba querer pasionalmente por su amigo de la infancia y también llenar de regalos.

 

No era idiota, además, era mejor un amante que muchos.

 

Era mejor un amante que le respetara en justa medida y le colmara de cosas, a una calle donde no sabía si lo matarían por unos cuantos Snitch.

 

Y sobre todo, era toda la vida mejor Sirius, que Fenrir.

 

Escucho la puerta de la casa y sonrió al ver a su amigo y alzo sus brazos besándolo, sintiendo las manos de Sirius sobre su cuerpo y como acariciaba suavemente su vientre – te extrañamos-

 

-Yo también les extrañe- susurro Sirius arrodillándose y besando a  su hijo, su otro hijo.

 

Un hijo más nacido del amor de amigos que el de amantes. Pero un hijo al fin y acabo.

 

Algún día, Orión y Teddy serían muy amigos.

 

Owary

 

Jejejejejejeje espero Pam que te haya gustado xd besos de esquimal

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

**_(James/Severus) de Uyuky :P_ **

****

****

James tocaba despacio y suavemente el piano de la mansión Potter. Solo tenía el pantalón oscuro puesto y la camisa abierta.

 

Escuchaba a atravesó de las notas del piano el llanto del Omega semi desnudo encima del sofá.

 

Sus cabellos negros estaban sobre uno de los cojines victorianos, su cuerpo mostraba la voracidad del celo de un alfa, marcas, mordidas y moretones.

 

James recuerda como salió con su pequeño Harry a comprar algunas cosas para Navidad que estaba por llegar, cuando lo olio.

 

Se giró un poco y vio allí sentado a Severus Snape, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, bebiendo algún té, con inhibidores de su parte Omega hasta rayar en la drogadicción.

 

Nadie lo había olido, pero él era un Alfa Puro.

 

Dejo a su pequeño hijo en brazos de un elfo y le ordeno llevarlo a casa de Sirius y Remus.

 

Se acercó a Severus y el estudiante de pociones no supo que sucedió.

 

Despertó en la mansión Potter con besos demandantes, con rasgaduras sobre su piel blanca, con mordidas y moretones.

 

Trato de defenderse, pero fue golpeado en el rostro sin compasión y sin compasión alguna fue girado sobre el hermoso sillón, sus pantalones fueron arrebatados y aun cuando su cuerpo se adecuaba a su celo, su primer celo, su mente gritaba y lloraba, maldecía a aquel merodeador que hizo su estancia en Hogwarts un infierno.

 

Gritó y gritó mucho, cuando fue penetrado sin la más mínima preparación y consideración, James gemía demasiado por el  hueco virgen que ahora estaba marcando para sí y jalaba los cabellos largos de Severus, susurrando vulgaridades a su oído.

 

Mientras le marcaba.

 

Mientras le besaba la espalda.

 

Mientras lo mordía.

 

Mientras dejaba su semen en su interior y lo embonaba con su bola, asegurándose que su semen no saliera del cálido agujero recién desvirgado.

 

La noche fue eterna para Severus.

 

Fue única para James Potter.

 

Y ahora, mientras tocaba el piano, no podía evitar sonreír, Severus seguramente ya estaba en estado y él había estado viudo mucho tiempo.

 

Miro el hermoso retrato de su primer esposo, Tom, su primer esposo que murió penoso accidente y, su pequeño había heredado sus ojos.

 

Los ojos de Tom Riddle, ahora esperaba que su segundo hijo heredara los ojos de su gestante.

 

Dejo de tocar las suaves notas de piano y se acercó a un lloroso Severus.

 

-dejaras de estudiar, no lo necesitas, tu obligación será cuidar de Harry y de los bebes que me des, Severus, eres un Omega y sabes que debes cumplir con las obligaciones- le acaricio el cabello – nos casaremos con el registro mañana mismo, no eres un cualquiera y estas reclamado Severus- le ordeno- deja de llorar es patético que lo hagas-

 

Severus lo miro enojado y James sonrió, tenía la misma mirada rebelde de su Tom.

 

Iba encantarle domar a su Severus como lo hizo con Tom y no iba a cometer los mismos errores.

 

James acaricio los cabellos negros de su pequeña bestia y miro el retrato de Tom y suspiro.

 

No, no cometería los mismos errores.

 

Tom incendio su habitación y en un acto de locura, se lanzó a las llamas, James vio cómo se incendiaba su cuerpo como una antorcha, todo por que prefirió la muerte a James y eso no iba a pasarle así debiera hechizar a Severus.

 

No perdería a otro omega.

 

Se lo juraba por Merlín.

 

Owary Xd

 

Estoy compensando no haber subido ni un solo fic esta semana! Ámenme! Jaja miento besitos a todas y todos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Fenrir/Lucius) de Takara_

Lucius jamás había sido reconocido como el hombre más valiente del mundo, realmente no lo era.

 

Era feliz mostrando la inferioridad de todos, mostrando que su sangre era más pura que los demás, solapándose en su dinero, en su matrimonio con Narcissa Black, en su poder.

 

Pero realmente no era un hombre valiente.

 

Ahora estaba agazapado en su casa, no sabía dónde demonios se habían metido los malditos elfos, su esposa estaba en Francia con el pequeño Draco de dos años, el dulce niño que había salido de sus entrañas y no de las de su esposa.

 

Aunque no podía negar que Narcissa amaba a su hijo como si fuera suyo.

 

Y Lucius lo amaba, aunque no se lo demostraba, ya que los ojos de Draco eran igual a los de su gestante.

 

A los mismos ojos de Sirius Black, el mismo maldito que lo llevo una noche de alcohol a un sucio catre y lo jodio, dejando como recuerdo de su injuria a Draco, menos mal que Narcissa había accedido a desposarse con él y hacer pasar su niño como propio.

 

Pero ahora.

 

Se agazapo de nuevo, escuchando los ruidos de las ventanas, de aquellas ramas que las golpeaban.

 

Sabía que había una manada de Lobos cercana, por eso se había encerrado, ya que su celo estaba cerca y su olor de Omega era fuerte.

 

La puerta se agito y Lucius no pudo más que tratar de correr, algo había entrado a la mansión, apretó su varita y lanzo un hechizo sin siquiera mirar atrás.

 

Escuchaba los pasos agigantados de quien le perseguía con fuerza, hasta que su largo cabello rubio fue azotado contra la pared.

 

-eres una perra asustadiza, Lady Malfoy- gruño alguien en su oído, y se puso casi catatónico, las manos de Lucius estaban crispadas de dolor pero su estómago era un solo caos.

 

-Grey… Greyback- gimió de impotencia, aquel lobo que buscaba el ministerio por sus actos violentos.

 

-tu olor de perra en celo llega hasta mi manada…- le olfateo el cuello y luego empujo su rostro contra la fina pared – hiedes a celo… a hembra tratando de criar- gruño.

 

-suéltame... puedo darte,  Dinero… por favor… no me hagas … daño- casi lloro Lucius con verdadero temor, el lobo le llevaba siempre una buena diferencia de altura y de fuerza, un alfa puro sin domesticar.

 

Se escuchó a la risa del hombre lobo, más como un ladrido o un aullido a la luna que como una verdadera risa - ¿dinero?- se burló - ¿para qué quiero dinero? Vivo en las cuevas y los bosques, como lo que cazo, la ropa es robable… no necesito nada, pero tú- le apretó las prietas nalgas del elegante heredero Malfoy – tú necesitas una buena revolcada, un macho de verdad, Lady Malfoy, que un verdadero alfa te demuestre para lo único que sirves, para adorar la polla de un macho, para criar, para que tus pechos den leche y para andar todo el día meneando el culo, buscando tu deseo-

 

Lucius negaba mientras más asustado se ponía y de paso sendas lagrimas salían de rostro.

 

-no llores… o por lo menos no hasta que te anude...- le empujo hasta donde la olfateo era la recamara principal – voy a quitarte lo fino Malfoy y debajo de esas telas caras y ese cuerpo aristocrático, los Omegas siempre serán Omegas, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de ti- gruño el alfa empezando a  desnudarlo a zarpazos.

 

Lucius se removió con fuerza tratando de librarse de las garras de Greyback pero fue imposible, a cada golpe pequeño de sus manos, el animal golpeaba sin la más mínima oposición su cuerpo.

 

-deja de moverte perra…- le ordeno besando la boca rosa y dejándola roja de sangre mientras le giraba colocándolo en cuatro – esta será tu posición favorita Lucius- dijo Burlón apenas sacando su pene del pantalón oscuro y penetrándolo con fuerza- como las perras en celo-

 

Lucius grito a todo lo que le dio su garganta, a todo lo que le dio sus cuerdas vocales.

 

Y No fue el último grito de la noche, aunque si fue el último grito de dolor, después de todo, era un Omega y estaba en celo.

 

Aun cuando su Alfa se convirtiera en un inmenso lobo.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-oh mi queridísima Narcissa-  Saludo Bellatrix con aquel rin tintín demente, oliendo a su hermana, una alfa natural, como todos los Black- y el hermoso Draco… es un precioso Omega-

 

-lo sé- dijo la rubio besando las mejillas de su hijo y sonriendo al ver llegar  a Sirius, con cuidado le paso al bebito rubio que se aferró a su padre.

 

-¿y tú omega?- pregunto Sirius jugando con su pequeño rubio.

 

Narcissa tomo delicadamente la taza de té y sonrió – siendo visitado por un… viejo conocido mío- miro a su primo y este con la sonrisa demente de los Black la beso – debe estar gimiendo como una cualquiera bajo los embistes de un hombre lobo y seguro su nueva vida de hembra de cría le gustara….- se burló.

 

Los black sonrieron.

 

Sirius solo quiera un hijo perfecto, mas Lucius no era perfecto solo una cara bonita y un buen culo.

 

Narcissa deseaba un hijo perfecto con los ojos de Sirius.

Así que debió pasar por la buena esposa de un tonto Omega con ínfulas de seme, seguro Fenrir le iba a quitar aquellas ínfulas y de paso le iba a demostrar el verdadero lugar de un Omega y más uno como él.

 

Seguro se vería precioso con varios niños lobo correteándolo.

 

Sirius y Narcissa tenían a Draco, que era un precioso Omega criado a la usanza de los Black, no de ningún ridículo francés.

 

Pronto llego Andrómeda con su preciosa Niña y los Black pudieron tomar el té, ante las palabras aniñadas de sus pequeños niños.

 

 

Owary!!!

 

Perdón por la extrema demora… pero es que tenía mucho trabajo. U.u, perdón.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omegaverso mas instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Ron/Draco) de  kallenparms_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Draco suspiro por quinceava vez, viendo pro la ventana de la casa donde vivía, hace cerca de tres años vivía allí y a pesar de no ser la mansión que en otrora tenía, Draco no podía estar más feliz.

 

Escucho la puerta abrirse y sonrió.

 

-Hurón- dijo una voz masculina, la voz del menor de los Weasley.

 

Draco simplemente sonrió y estiro sus brazos para ser alzado por el alfa, el olor de este lo hizo ronronear con suavidad, lo hizo sentirse contento y protegido, lo hizo ante todo sentirse amado.

 

-Te extrañe, Comadreja- susurro Draco, cerca al oído de su pecoso Alfa.

 

Este solo sonrió y apretó en el abrazo la pequeña figura del rubio que le pertenecía por Omega – Tengo que decir lo mismo o me lanzaras un Avada-

 

Draco sonrió y esa risa para Ron era lo más divino que podía existir, la sonrisa que tanto tiempo oculto el rubio, aquella risa que solo soltaba cuando estaba en su presencia.

 

-¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?- pregunto el rubio aun acunado en los brazos ajenos, cuando vio que Ron le dejaba acostado en la cama que había allí en la mitad del salón, aun cuando la casa tuviera otros dos pisos.

 

-Bien- ronroneo el pelirrojo y beso el cuello del rubio, empezando a bajar lentamente la camisa blanca que portaba su omega – trabajo como siempre, Hermione esta de mandona y Harry tomo la licencia… Neville está por tener al bebe y no podía estar en el cuerpo de Aurores, pensando que su castaño pariera por allí solo- susurro y sintió como tembló el cuerpo de Draco a su toque lento y calmado.

 

El rubio se dejó desvestir y mover al gusto de su Alfa, que fue desvistiéndolo con mucho cuidado, pasando sus manos y lengua por las piernas blancas de Draco y acunando con suavidad su erección y llevándosela a la golosa boca.

 

Escucho con deleite los gemidos guturales que hacia su omega, como su lubricación humedecía su pequeño ano y como se abría invitándolo, invitación que no tardo en aceptar.

 

Se bajó afanado el pantalón, de tal forma que se cayó de la cama, causando la risa en Draco – Huron malicioso ya verás- dijo Ron y aun con la amenaza tenía una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, beso a su Huron y abrió sus piernas delicadamente para penetrarlo despacio pero firmemente.

 

Draco gimió y su cabeza se separó algunos centímetros de la cama para luego sentir las embestidas que le daba animosamente su alfa, golpeando gentilmente su próstata, haciendo gemir, gritar y aruñar de manera constante, la espalda de Ron.

 

Ambos se besaron, un sinfín de sentimientos en ese beso mientras las manos de Ron alzaban más las piernas de Draco y lo movía a su antojo.

 

El éxtasis total, el sonido de sus sexos unirse por el estrecho culo prieto de Draco y el enorme miembro de Ron hasta que, ambos por fin sucumbieron al orgasmo.

 

El semen de Ron entro por completo en las entrañas del rubio y Draco se corrió sobre los vientres de los dos y naturalmente, por su ano.

 

-te amo Huron- susurro Ron besándolo, saliendo de Draco y con su varita haciendo un hechizo de limpieza.

 

-te amo comadreja- susurro abrazándolo sintiéndose, fresco y limpio, siendo alzado de nuevo por el pelirrojo- ¿quieres cenar?-

 

-estaría encantado de que me dieras comida- le sonrió Ron dejándolo en la silla con cuidado, silla que Draco movió con pericia hasta la cocina.

 

Ron suspiro, en una época odiaba esa maldita silla, odiaba la silla porque ella condeno a su esposo a la invalidez, pero Draco le hizo ver que la silla no era Draco, Draco era Draco por ser Draco.

 

Si, un pensamiento poco coherente, pero era su forma de ver las cosas.

 

Draco había perdido la capacidad de mover las piernas por la maldita paliza que le dio  Lucius Malfoy al saber que su único hijo, un omega criado en los estándares Omegas, se había enamorado de un sucio pobretón como lo era Weasley.

 

Draco trato de luchar pero los golpes animales de su padre y estos lo dejaron en silla de ruedas.

 

Gracias a Merlín el padre de Harry, le ayudo a llevar a Lucius a Azkaban.

 

Muchos se opusieron a su boda, y eso incluía al mismo Draco, pero Ron le hizo ver que su invalidez no era un obstáculo para su amor.

 

Draco sirvió la cena y Ron sonrió- Gracias Huron- susurro el alfa tomando la mano blanca y aristocrática de su marido

 

-de nada comadreja- le sonrió a su esposo, su neandertal marido al cual amaba.

 

Owary!!!

 

Estoy romanticona T_T esto debe acabar xd

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omegaverso mas instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]

(Hermione/Pansy) de [Kenako_Uchiha_Uzumaki](http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=51449)

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Pansy estaba acostada en la cama acariciando los suaves mechones de su alfa.

 

 

Estaba dormida, espectacular mente dormida, con aquel cuerpo de diosa antigua que tenía, delgada, con mirada penetrante y pequeños y turgentes pechos.

 

 

Hermione ahora tenía el cabello más manejable y corto,  era una importante legisladora de derechos en el mundo mágico y la había escogido como su Omega.

 

 

La pelinegra no podía evitar el día que estaba con Hermione, ahora sirviéndole ella de secretaria a la muchacha que había repudiado tanto en el colegio, cuando sintió un calor fuerte por todo su cuerpo y gimió.

 

 

Gimió de sorpresa y de terror, más al ver el rostro de Hermione, jamás hubiera pensando ni en sus más locos sueños que Hermione era una alfa, pensaba que era una Omega como ella misma.

 

 

Pero no lo era y lo supo cuando se acercó a ella, apenas taconeando el suelo y agarrándola con demasiada facilidad para su estructura pequeña y la sentó en su sofá.

 

 

-Déjame ir- pidió Pansy cerrando sus piernas, sintiendo un calor irrefrenable en su cuerpo, como su vagina iba humedeciéndose con demasiada rapidez, como trataba de cerrar las piernas para evitar ese calor, como sus pechos parecían ponerse duros y fuertes y sus pezones erectarse haciéndolos traslucidos a su blusa blanca.

 

 

-si te dejo ir, seguramente serás violada en algún pasillo del ministerio, hueles a celo, Pasifae... ¿Dónde dejaste los supresores?- si bien Hermione estaba hablando pausadamente, pasaba suavemente sus delgadas manos en la cintura de la omega pelinegra.

 

 

-yo… ahh… yo no necesitaba los supresores…. Mi celo… llegaría en un mes- gimió, encontrando ese suave tacto delicioso y quedaba insatisfecha, necesitaba más, así que agarro el rostro de Hermione, su jefa, la alfa de la sala y la beso, un beso con una necesidad más grande que sí misma, con una furia que ni ella misma sabia por era.

 

 

Se sentó en las piernas ajenas dejando que ambas faldas se unieran en el contacto y ambos pechos se tocaran, causando un roce sensual e irrepetible.

 

 

-Pansy- gimió Hermione acariciando su pecho, y moviendo sus manos sobre este, quitando despacio también la blusa de su secretaria y desbrochando el sostén.

 

 

Llevo su boca hasta los preciosos pezones rosas y comenzó a amamantarse de ellos como una niña hambrienta, la mano derecha entro por la falda y acaricio con suavidad  sus labios y de paso su pequeño clítoris por encima de la deliciosa ropa interior de encaje.

 

 

Pansy se derretía en sus manos, se dejaba tocar, besar y morder, y a pesar de ser una entrega gracias a su celo, Pansy se sintió querida y amada, a pesar de ser una Omega relativamente de edad, ya que tenía 25 años.

 

 

Al finalizar la faena, al pasar la nube de sexo, al encontrarse desnuda con su jefe tomándola suavemente de la cintura comenzó a llorar.

 

 

-shh ¿porque lloras?- pregunto Hermione acariciando sus cabellos negros cortos – Pansy ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastime?- pregunto más ella negó.

 

 

-jamás nadie me había tratado… así de bien- susurro quedito – y yo… no te entregue mi primera vez, yo… fue sexo de la nube de mi celo y te incite….a…-

 

 

Hermione negó e hizo que la mirara... acariciando su rostro con suavidad – Pansy, se tu condición de Omega y de que fue tu familia en desgracia, se todo de ti… - le sonrió – no me incitaste… eres hermosa, con ese cabello azabache precioso y esos ojos oscuros bellos, por lo menos de mi parte no fue solo sexo…- le sonrió besándola con la suavidad que la había tomado en el sillón – además no importa ser la primera…. Como ser la última… y es lo que pienso hacer, eso y poder hacerte el amor en una cama y no en el incómodo sillón del ministerio- rio y Pansy no pudo evitar reír con Hermione.

 

 

Y de eso, ya quince años.

 

 

De aquella primera vez mágica, de aquel día que cambio su vida ye estaba junto a una alfa maravillosa por la cual daba su vida y sabía que estaba plenamente correspondida.

 

 

-te amo Mione- susurro a la dormida mujer y recibió un tibio… “te amo” de la bella durmiente.

 

 

Owary!

 

Perdón la demora!!! Pero espero que entiendan... nuevo trabajo T_T y Musos trabajando para Herencia T_T cuando acabe ese fic… gastare mis energías en este se los prometo!! Kiss

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omegaverso mas instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]

(Tom/Harry) de MoonyFuji

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

El celo.

 

¡Oh! El celo era una maravillosa palabra para describir las sensaciones animales que corrían para los cuerpos que se contoneaban en el placer mismo del orgasmo y de ser repetido una y otra vez con alevosía.

 

Ser llenado y se anudado.

 

Eran instintos básicos, el Omega sentía el calor por su cuerpo al punto de doler si no encontraba satisfacción en un alfa.

 

Y ahora era su cuerpo se movía por inercia propia contra las sabanas que ya reflejaban los fluidos de dos días completos de entrega.

 

Sus piernas se encontraba particularmente cansadas de estar abiertas en infinitas posiciones.

 

Su ano se encontraba irritado aun así, el deseo, las ganas eran mucho más fuertes al pedir más a punta de gemidos, más del maravilloso pene de su alfa y por ende del exquisito nudo qu7e aseguraba la descendencia.

 

Su garganta se hallaba reseca de tanto gemir y gritar, aullar casi de placer.

 

Pero no solo eran los instintos básicos de un Omega, eran los instintos salvajes de un alfa.

 

El alfa encuentra fascinación mortal en el olor de su omega, para él no existe nada más de él y por él.

 

Muchos encuentran sus instintos salvajes y básicos, pero aquellos instintos aseguran solo un amor.

Solo el alfa se verá unido a su Omega.

 

No solo en el sexo desenfrenado que demuestra sin parar sino también en la forma de amarlo y proveerle.

 

Solo el afán por defenderle de otros alfas y luchar casi hasta la muerte por él.

 

Y en el celo.

 

¡Oh! Maravilloso celo; el olor de su omega se volvía algo más allá de lo insaciable, más allá de lo permitido y quería penetrarle hasta que se le fuera la vida.

 

Y Ahora este alfa, se movía con fuerza, con su miembro anudando al omega, corriéndose una y otra vez dentro del cuerpo que lo aceptaba como su alfa, como su hombre.

 

Su cuerpo grita más en cada mordida que le otorga al más pequeño, por animal que parezca.

 

Su cuerpo se entrega de igual forma al sostener las piernas abiertas del joven debajo de él.

 

Sus manos envuelven los cabellos negros de su omega y sus ojos se prendan de los hermosos ojos verdes que se abren y cierran como aleteos de mariposa.

 

Sus cuerpos se hacen uno.

 

Cada uno termina de nuevo con el nombre ajeno en forma de grito quedo.

 

Tom

 

Harry

 

El que en otrora fuera el señor oscuro, sostiene la pequeña cintura para besar y lamer el cuello de Harry, allí donde ha dejado la marca de sus dientes.

 

Harry sonríe aun cubierto de sudor, saliva y semen, amaba al hombre que tomaba posesión suya y el cual seguramente había dejado su descendencia en su vientre.

 

No hubo guerra que pelear, cuando en plena batalla se desato el celo de Harry.

 

No hubo alfa más fuerte que Tom para pelear por lo suyo.

 

No había forma mejor de tener una guerra que en la cama.

 

No había mejor forma de desarmar a un enemigo que entregándole lo que jamás tuvo, Una familia a manos y cuerpo del otro.

 

Un alfa y Un Omega.

 

 

 

Owary.

 

Perdonen la tardanza pero como verán casi no tengo tiempo y como si fuera poco mis musas se largaron, por diversas cosas ajenas a mi.

 

Besos y gracias a aquellas que aún me leen, espero regresar pronto, pero estoy estrenando trabajo y las puertas de una oficina me alejan de la lectura T_T.

 

Se que no respondo los rwr y aunque algunas personas no lo entiendan, en este momento estoy en la dirección de que escribo fics o respondo rwr, pero tengan en cuenta que siempre las leo y les agradezco de corazón.

 

Kisses

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omegaverso mas instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]

(Charlie/Draco) de Dragiola

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

Corrió como más le dieron sus pies, corrió con demasiada fuerza, corrió hasta tropezar y caer.

 

Era una noche oscura, llena de aullidos de animales, era una noche en la que ningún joven debió haber salido en el mundo mágico.

 

Pero él estaba en la edad de revelarse y odiar la autoridad, la autoridad de un alfa como Remus, la poca voluntad de un omega como su padre Lucius. De unas malditas clases eternas de etiqueta, de prevención, de por todos los magos oscuros, administración doméstica.

 

Él deseaba más de todo, comerse al mundo literalmente y había salido de su mansión con esa meta, pero no había contado que no era un omega de más 16 años, con un olor provocativo y virgen, no había contado que su obligación según el estado mágico era enlazarse con un mago alfa, y no había contado con que su padre Remus se hubiera reunido con sus amigos, y de paso, el pelirrojo pobretón hubiera traído al neandertal segundo hijo.

 

Charlie.

 

El mismo Charlie que ahora le estaba persiguiendo como una presa de cacería.

 

El mismo Charlie que agarro su tobillo y lo jalo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

 

El mismo Charlie Weasley que olfateo su cuello y lo mordió.

 

Y el Dragón de la Mansión Lupin grito sabiendo que nadie vendría en su ayuda.

 

Ni su padre Remus, que estaba castigando su rebeldía, ni su padre Lucius que temía demasiado salir a buscarlo por temor a desobedecer a su alfa lupino.

 

-eres hermoso- susurro Charlie besando los labios del hermoso rubio que se había presentado ante el cómo na fruta dispuesta a ser devorada y él deseaba devorarla.

 

Destrozo su fina camisa, y enterró sus toscos dedos en la piel blanca, mordiendo y jalando los pequeños y rosas pezones con sus dientes.

 

Sintió las pequeñas manos del rubio omega tratando de jalarlo, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

 

-Tu padre te prometió a mí- susurro el domador de Dragones – Tu que has sido un omega díscolo y consentido, pero ahora tendrás un macho que respetar, Draco- dijo jalando el cinto del pantalón del pequeño – Has todo más fácil para ti, seremos felices-

 

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- y aunque  sonó a orden, se notaba el temblor en su voz, su rostro sucio por la caída en pleno bosque, sus ropas jaloneadas y dispares y todo él rubio temblando con anticipación, ¡ni siquiera estaba cerca de su celo!

 

Una sonrisa por parte de Charlie, una que no auguraba nada bueno, una sonrisa que a Draco la vio como de depredador.

 

Un domador de dragones y él era un dragon.

 

Su cuerpo menudo fue abierto sin preparación alguna, ni siquiera la de su celo, no había celo que lubricara su entrada, solo la sangre hacia que fuera menos doloroso, un poco menos no más.

 

Grito hasta que su garganta no pudo, grito hasta que supo que nadie iría por él.

 

-Papa- susurro antes de desmayarse.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

-deja de llorar- dijo el alfa enojado en aquella hermosa habitación, a su lado estaba un rubio platino aferrado a la almohada con algunos golpes que un hechizo borraría, pero nadie borraría el dolor de su corazón.

 

-es mi dragón Remus… no puedes entenderlo – susurro.

Remus se acercó al lado de Lucius y le hizo alzar el rostro, maldiciendo haberlo golpeado – ahora no lo entiendes pero lo entenderás Lucius, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer-

 

-es mi único hijo – dijo sintiendo el temblor de las manos de Remus – Nuestro único hijo-

 

-es lo mejor Lucius… créeme- susurro Remus abrazándolo, tratando de converse que esa tradición bárbara de la cual los alfas del mundo mágico estaban acostumbrados, aplicara a su hijo y ojala fuera feliz.

 

Aunque en el fondo al escuchar los espasmos de Lucius… ya no estaba tan seguro.

 

 

Owary!!!

 

Gomen la demora… este fic me esta dando dolores de cabeza… pero regresare xd jajjajaja No tengo musas y estoy trabajando a media marcha espero que entiendan. Besos.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omegaverso mas instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]

(Teddy/Orión) de Duhkha

(Es un regalo especial)

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

En el colegio de magia y hechicería había un joven que vencía todos los prototipos habidos y por haber, un Omega singular por así decirlo.

 

Orión Black Snape, único hijo de Sirius Black y su hermoso Omega atípico, Severus Snape.

 

Se crio entre lujos y dinero, pero también aprendió el sigilo de su gestante. Por algo en aquel mundo machista y retrogrado, que aún era el mundo mágico, era hijo único.

 

Tal vez porque su padre casi muere al traerlo a la vida.

 

Tal vez porque diga lo que diga Sirius Black, al único omega que pudo amar se llamaba Severus Snape, su obsesión pura, incluso para pensar compartirlo con otro hijo.

 

Porque con un omega vaya y venga.

 

Pero ¿y con un Alfa? Con un hijo varón Alfa, seguramente Sirius hubiera enloquecido de celos y lo hubiera asesinado en la cuna.

 

Así que solo tuvo un hijo, un omega, con Severus Snape, y a ese omega lo adoraba, a su pequeño hijo de ojos grises profundos y el cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo y liso, pálido y con manos finas, dignas de un pocionista como era su gestante.

 

Orión lo sabía, su padre Sirius lo amaba como a nadie, consentía sus caprichos y a la edad de 16 años era un omega sin reclamar, libre de hacer lo que se viniera en gana, era un Black después de todo y su padre hubiera castrado al alfa que se atreviera siquiera a tocar alguno de sus negros cabellos.

 

Podía pavonearse con arrogancia por los alfas del colegio y ellos, tenían más miedo de su apellido y su padre, secretamente también de su gestante, porque habían rumores de que a pesar de ser un omega, era un poderoso pocionista capaz de envasar la muerte en un frasco y otorgarla a aquellos desgraciados que se atrevían siquiera a pensar mal de su unigénito.

 

Orión era manipulador como todo Black y sigiloso como todo Slytherin.

 

Orión Black Snape era una joya de ónix imposible de alcanzar, a pesar del machismo de su propio padre, dudaba que un Alfa que se atreviera a tocarlo, viviría otro día para contarlo.

 

Sirius Black mataría a aquel que tocara a su pequeña joya, al hijo de Severus Snape.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Orión caminaba por los pasillos del colegio cuando se sintió jalado y empujado por un alfa, escucho las risas de otro más.

 

Sonaba a la risa de una hiena hambrienta.

 

-así que tenemos al maldito principito de Slytherin- susurro uno de ellos agarrando a  Orión del cabello y empujándolo contra una de las sillas haciéndolo quejarse del dolor-  yo no le tengo miedo a tu padre… tendrás un macho para satisfacer como una maldita perra, como todos los omegas- gruño el alfa, mientras el otro reía al ver al  fino omega en el suelo, con una pequeña herida en la cabeza.

 

-No es a mi padre a quien deberías tenerle miedo- dijo con evidente sarcasmo, cuando el joven Alfa se lanzó contra el para destrozarle la ropa y cuando la rasgo, escucho un grito de dolor, y se giró.

 

Su compañero de fechorías estaba contra la pared agarrándose el brazo, evidentemente partido y a su lado algo que le hizo tragar saliva, y dar dos pasos atrás.

 

Ante ellos estaba Teddy Black Lupin, el hijo alfa bastardo de Sirius Black, alto, con los ojos entre el  plata y el dorado, castaño como su omega padre Remus y con una herencia lupina que no se podía evitar.

 

-te dije que a mi padre no le debias temer- dijo cínicamente Orión sentándose en el puesto donde había sido jalado y cruzando las piernas aristocráticamente.

 

Teddy vio las ropas de su medio hermano, su hermoso medio hermano y se lanzó contra el otro alfa, golpeo el rostro de este y se escucharon gritos de dolor, le había roto la mandíbula- Jamás, en tu vida, si quiera vuelvas a pensar en acercarte a Orión o juro por la madre Luna que te comeré vivo- gruño mostrando los caninos casi desarrollados mientras lo alzaba por el cuello y luego lo tiraba al lado del otro temeroso alfa.

 

Con suavidad, se quitó la capa Gryffindor y la coloco sobre el cuerpo de Orión y este sonrió – Buen chico, Teddy- le beso dulcemente la boca – Bien hecho hermano-  dijo Orión caminando por encima de los Alfas y saliendo del aula.

 

Orión sonrió cuando pareció ver la sonrisa en aquellos ojos camaleónicos de su hermano, poco le faltaba para que meneara la cola si la tuviera, cual vil can.

 

Orión sabia como manipular a la gente, y con Teddy era sencillo, apelaba al amor del lobo dentro del alfa, y no iba a negarlo, Teddy era su pareja ideal.

 

Un guerrero, un guardaespaldas, un vigilante y ante todo, aunque no lo dijera su manipulador y oscuro corazón, también lo amaba.

 

Después de todo, era un Black y los siempre puros buscaban su propia familia, para continuar siempre puros, y Orión a pesar de ser Omega, había buscado, cazado y llevado en sus redes a su propio alfa, a Teddy Lupin.

 

Owary

 

Jeje que tal, este es un regalo especial para Duhkha, nena si bien no puedo responder cada hermoso Rwr que me has dejado, por mi falta de tiempo espero compensar esto con este capítulo. Jejeje es una licencia literaria, no puedo hacer los demás pero al menos este sí, y sobre las alfas hembras y su embarazo he leído mucho en inglés y muchas veces usan esperma de un macho en alguna clínica o estas tienen miembro que sobre sale cuando están copulando. Mm espero hacer uno Yuri algún día.

 

Besos y espero que te haya gustado, lo siento pero un hijo omega entre Sirius y Severus será un maldito manipulador pobre Teddy xd

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omegaverso mas instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]

(Viktor/Harry) de Loveless

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

El torneo de los tres magos, tres que resultaron cuatro.

 

Viktor no podía explicar y nadie más lo pudo hacer, como un omega podía siquiera pensar en participar.

 

Fleur era una veela Alfa, al igual que Diggory, bueno eso decía el muchacho ese, pero Potter, Potter era un omega en periodo de maduración, Potter era simplemente una fruta deseando ser devorada y no precisamente por una de las pruebas del torneo.

 

Potter era una criatura enigmática tras esos lentes redondos y no pudo más que masturbarse pensando en él, en aquella habitación que les había dado el viejo director Albus Dumbledore.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Harry tenía un papel mágico en la mano.

 

Había sido citado por el glorioso buscador del equipo Búlgaro, Viktor Krum, el mejor jugador de la historia, según su amigo Ron.

 

Retorció en sus manos aquel papel algo nervioso.

 

Conocía su ascendencia omega, como la del alfa que él había citado. Trato de  no pensar en un motivo más allá del torneo por el cual el alfa le haya citado.

 

No era más que un desgarbado mucho omega, que no tenía los encantos de Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, solo era él, hijo de James Potter y Tom Riddle,  alguien que solo era tomado en cuenta por sus apellidos y por la historia rebelde de su gestante, Tom.

 

-Sigue- escucho una voz tosca y entro despacio.

 

Harry entro despacito, acomodándose nerviosamente las gafas.

-¿me buscabas?- pregunto y vio al inmenso Alfa, el mejor búlgaro,  ¿Cómo demonios podría ganarle en el torneo? Es más ¿Cómo demonios entro en el torneo? Tenía la leve impresión que todo había sido por el viejo director.

 

Viktor le miro de arriba abajo, el olor almizclado de un omega sin reclamar, pero que ha pasado varios celos, se acercó cual vil gigante al omega, varios centímetros más bajo, con el cabello despeinado y aquellos ojos verdes, entre inocentes y culpables.

 

-No puedes parrticiparr- dijo remarcando las “r”- erres un omega,- le dijo agarrando la fina cintura.

 

-Si pero…- puso las manos sobre el pecho de Viktor – así lo decidió la copa, suéltame-  le dijo no convencido.

 

Y Viktor obedeció, claro que lo soltó sobre la cama  haciendo que las gafas de Harry se perdieran en algún lugar.

 

-erres un omega, en Bulgarria tus caderras ya hubieran dado crrias- le dijo quitándole sin ningún tacto la capa – y tus pechos amamantado…-

 

-¡Suéltame!- le ordeno Harry, ningún alfa se había atrevido a tanto, tomaba supresores y su olor bajaba radicalmente, siguió moviéndose hasta golpear el rostro del búlgaro, que se quedó quieto antes de devolver el golpe que dejo atontado a Harry.

 

-Erres un omega que no sabe rrespetarr tu posición- dijo el más alto, despojando a Harry del pantalón – y tu posición es debajo de un nudo- le aseguro agarrando el rostro de Potter y besándolo, jalando su sweater y desgarrándolo hasta ver la unión del cuello y el hombro, allí donde estaba la glándula de los omegas, allí donde el alfa marcaba y lo mordió.

 

Harry grito y lloro por la reclamación, tratando de empujarlo, pero era tarde, Viktor había hecho que a pesar de los supresores empezara su celo, que su cuerpo maldito y hormonado cediera ante el mastodonte Búlgaro y  rogara por el nudo, por ser anudado y criado

 

Y lloro cuando fue poseído,  pero sin dolor alguno, rogando porque el miembro ajeno creciera entre sus nalgas y lo anudara. Y fueron sus ruegos escuchados, Viktor termino fuertemente mientras la bola en la punta de su miembro crecía y mordía de nuevo la unión con su omega, con su precioso omega recién marcado.

 

Y Un omega que tenía toda la maldita noche para seguir disfrutando de las maravillas del sexo y de la marcación, las maravillas del anudamiento, de sentir la bola expandirse por su estrecho recto y no ser despegados de allí, hasta que el semen de Viktor estuviese bien dentro, marcándolo.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Todos estaban esperando a Viktor y a Harry para dar comienzo al torneo, mas solo hizo presencia en el gran comedor el búlgaro.

 

-No podemos empezar sin Harry- dijo el anciano director.

 

Viktor Krum se levantó y miro a el anciano- entonces no empezarremos, Harry  es mi omega y en estos momentos, mis padres están iniciando las negociaciones con la familia Potter- dijo mirando la ira del anciano tras esos lentes violetas – Harry está en camino a Bulgarria, es mi omega reclamado- dijo mirando a su director Igor Karkarov.

 

-este año Bulgaria no tiene campeón Albus- dijo el director – la biología es la biología y Viktor encontró su omega- dijo despidiéndose de Albus y saliendo con su muchacho y este solo pudo sonreír a el anciano mago.

 

Harry era SU omega, de nadie más. Y eso, ni el anciano mago podía evitarlo.

 

Owary

 

O.o me salió mal ToT musas se escaparon pero chicas hice lo que pude ToT espero mejorar en el próximo, pido disculpas a Loveless tal vez no es lo que esperaba. ToT

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omega verso más instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omega verse]

(Fenrir/Harry/Draco) de Yessyc

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, los embistes contra la cama y el ruido.

¡Joder!

 

El ruido que hacían las caderas delgadas y pálidas chocar contra el miembro erecto del hombre mayor.

 

-¡el nudo! ¡El nudo!- gritaba desesperado el de abajo, sintiendo como la presión era rotunda en su entrada, el erecto miembro de su pareja se amoldaba a sus paredes internas, aquellas que no querían soltarle siquiera.

 

El olor del alfa y el omega eran fuertes, a sexo sucio, a sexo duro en aquel catre.

 

Los cabellos negros del omega caían desordenadamente mientras sentía la presión de aquel hombre, rogaba y gemía desesperado por sentirlo aún más.

 

Su boca pequeña empezó a maldecir y gemir obscenidades.

 

-esto te gusta pequeña perra… - gruño el alfa a su mimoso y joven Omega – voy a llenarte y voy a llenarte de crías, vas a llevar mis crías- le jaloneo el hermoso cabello negro, aquel cabello húmedo de sudor y fluidos previos.

 

-SIIII- grito- lléname Fenrir.. Lléname…- ordeno el menor llevado por el éxtasis de los golpes a sus caderas, del miembro viril partiéndolo en dos, del deseo incontrolable de perderse en la sensación de tener el semen ajeno y sentirlo incluso en su paladar.

 

El inmenso hombre no pudo más y se corrió de forma estruendosa, dentro del pequeño, mordiendo el cuello, haciéndolo gritar y gemir en consecuencia, sintiendo como su estrecho culo, se apretaba aún más contra su pene erguido y como este, estaba haciendo el nudo.

 

-Apestan- dijo una voz cantarina entrando a la choza y quitándose una hermosa caperuza roja.

 

Fenrir gruño al ver allí a su otra tentación, justo como Caperucita roja antes de ser devorada por el lobo feroz.

Sus cabellos rubios lisos y sus ojos platas, malditas platas que tenía en vez de ojos.

 

-Draco- gruño agarrando las caderas del omega y metiéndose aún más fuerte en él sin importarle que gemía más desmayado que despierto, no, realmente al alfa no le importaba, ellos eran sus omegas, para su disfrute y de su verga.

 

-Tsk, no seas gruñón, Harry esta en celo- le recordó y se acercó al rostro del ex niño que vivió y sonrió – ¿verdad Harry? ¿Estás en celo? – sonrió acariciando el rostro de este – solo deseas que Fenrir te trabe una y otra vez en su inmenso nudo, te verás adorable panzón y cuando tus pechos lisos den leche a los cachorros…- gimió llevando una de sus delicadas y aristocráticas manos a su pantalón y tocándose sobre este – serás una buena perra… mira que yo fui generoso al compartir mi alfa contigo…- le susurro – al traerte a nuestro hogar a pesar de que no querías y mírate, mírate Harry gimiendo en el nudo de nuestro macho…- dijo sádicamente – muero porque Fenrir te coja en su forma de licántropo- escucho el gemido del moreno – oh si querido, Fenrir te va a coger esta luna llena en su forma y sabrás que es el placer de sentirte su perra-  se levantó mirándolo y viendo como Fenrir comenzaba a moverse violentamente dentro de Harry –enséñale a comportarse a ese mal omega, alfa mío- beso el rostro del licántropo aun sin transformar – Harry no es el niño que vivió y venció, es tu perra…- le recordó.

 

-Draco- gruño el lobo oscuro, sin soltar al omega en celo.

 

-hazle muchas crías Fenrir- le pidió dulcemente el omega rubio – y seré solo tuyo- le aseguro besando al lobo y besando a Harry.

 

Harry por las leyes mágicas jamás seria suyo porque ambos eran omegas, pero jamás dejaría que nadie más le pusiera una mano encima, ni Sirius Black, ni su padre, ni siquiera Dumbledore o Voldemort, por eso cuando le olio maduro y delicioso se lo entrego a Fenrir, al alfa, un alfa animal muy manipulable, así que no fue complicado entregárselo jadeante y necesitado.

 

Harry muy a su manera, ahora era suyo.

 

Aunque Draco también podría quemarse, jugando con el poderío de un alfa como Fenrir Greyback y pronto lo sabría.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Owary

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omega verso más instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omega verse]

_(Fenrir/Harry) de pitiizz_

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

Harry gemía con dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Ahora tres.

 

Los líquidos salían de su ano abierto y necesitado.

 

No podía más, su cuerpo caliente lo necesita, necesitaba a un alfa, el miembro venoso y grane, con la punta venosa y roma dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Necesitaba un alfa que lo hiciera gemir al morderle y reclamarle.

 

Harry a sus quince años solo había compartido sus calores con betas y otros omegas, pero jamás con un alfa y ahora lo necesita.

 

Necesita de una verga punzante y del semen corriendo sus entrañas, odia perderse en la biología que los creo así, odia subyugarse a las hormonas pero no puede hacer nada más que restregarse contra las sabanas ásperas de la cama de Hagrid, un dulce gigante beta que le presto su cabaña mientras terminaba su impase.

 

Mas en medio de su dolor, de su excelsa masturbación y de haber ocupado su entrada con un austero juguete, lo olio.

 

Era el olor de un macho, de un alfa que husmeaba aquel lugar. En su cabeza hubo un color rojo de peligro pero su cuerpo…

 

A su cuerpo le importaba una mierda quien era el alfa, así que gimoteó más fuerte para llamarlo.

 

Y gracias a Merlín no tardo en entrar, el olor golpeo directamente la nariz de Harry e hizo que su cuerpo se erizara. Era un macho sí, pero no era hombre, tampoco era lobo.

 

Sus ojos oscuros le miraban como una presa y Harry deseo serlo.

Sintió las zancadas de aquella bestia cerca y como empezó a olfatearlo, a pasar su lengua carrasposa y húmeda por su miembro y no pudo más que abrir las piernas y ofrecerse como virgen a sacrificio.

 

Y el animal acepto la oferta, subiéndose a la cama de roble y rozando con su hocico, el pene de Harry, Su lengua intrépida comenzó a salivar sobre sus pequeñas bolas y de paso a joderse, literalmente aquel tierno agujero que le llamaba, llenándolo de fluidos, solo y únicamente para su satisfacción.

 

Harry se sentía eufórico, hormonal, exultante. Ya no era el niño famélico que merecía lastima, era un omega maduro que sería reclamado.

 

El animal abrió su piernas y saco el falo de plástico y lo penetro, Harry grito, era obvio, el tamaño de la bestia duplicaba la suya, y sus jugarretas con betas y omegas jamás fueron penetrativas y aunque lo hubieran sido, jamás le hubieran preparado para el falo erecto de un alfa en pleno.

 

El licántropo aulló y Harry no pudo más que aferrarse a su pelaje oscuro, las garras apretaban sus caderas, manteniéndolo presa de la copula y siendo presa, Harry nunca estuvo más feliz.

 

Gemía y aullaba como su alfa, y aun mas gimió y chillo cuando lo sintió, las fauces cerrándose en sus bonos del cuello, deslizando la saliva en la mordedura, y anudándole, el pene del alfa había logrado hincharse dentro de él y formar una bola, listo para las crías.

 

Harry se desmayó del mero placer.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo estaba lejos de tener consuelo, estaba trabado, su trasero estaba trabado y se movió un poco.

 

-Aún es pronto- gruño na voz a su espalda y una mano grande y fuerte toco su cuello, donde estaba la mordida, los bonos de Alfa y Omega – quedan aún diez minutos para que mi nudo baje-

Harry se giró despacio y quedo con la boca abierta cuando le vio- Greyback-

 

-eres mío Potter- susurro el lobo, ahora convertido en humano – solo mío- con aquella sonrisa lobuna comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Harry… bueno Harry solo estuvo bastante de acuerdo.

 

-Soy tuyo- siseo en el orgasmo.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

Owary

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Capitulo 34

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

 

 

**[Alfas y Omegas/ Omegaverse]**

_(Sirius/Draco) de Lintu Asakura_

Draco suspiro mirándose de nuevo al espejo, acomodando los mechones rubios detrás de su oído, despacio, moviendo sus delicadas manos blancas y aristocráticas sobre los mismos.

 

Iba a tomar los bonos el día de hoy, iba a caminar hacia un altar dejando que lo marcaran como nada más que ganado y que esa noche su esposo lo anudara como un animal para tener muchas crías hasta que su cuerpo no diera más.

Era la vida de los Omegas.

 

Algunos se revelaban a los designios de su naturaleza, como lo hizo el muchacho Weasley, otros como Blaise tomaban la decisión más cobarde para algunos, quitarse la vida antes de llegar a manos de un Alfa que pueda hacerte ver el infierno, pero él… bueno, él era un sobreviviente, e iba a sobrevivir al Alfa que escogieron sus padres, bueno su madre que era una Mujer Alfa casada con un Omega aristócrata como lo era Lucius Malfoy.

 

Se levantó, dejando que los elfos acomodaran su túnica blanca e inmaculada que reflejaba su virginidad, una que iba a ser arrebata sin consideración esa misma noche.

 

Había escuchado de la perdida de Virginidad de Pansy o Luna y era para traumarse, solo suspiro y espero que aunque bestial su noche de bodas, su cuerpo se desmayara antes de sentir dolor.

 

Se miró por última vez al espejo y miro su reflejo – Sobreviviré- susurro a la nada y salió seguido por los elfos.

 

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

 

La boda había sido espectacular; grandes miembros de la sociedad mágica estuvieron allí, con sus respectivos Omegas, algunos contentos, algunos obligados a estar allí.

 

La noche, para Draco, llego demasiado rápido, como si la luna quisiera adelantar su tortura.

 

Entro a su habitación, a la habitación que ahora seria de los dos, era oscura, casi siniestra, los tendidos eran oscuros, pero fino y lujoso, como todo lo de aquella casa y lo único que resaltaba era él, con sus ropas blancas y su pulcro cabello rubio largo.

 

Cambio las ropas ceremoniales a unas más asequibles para su “esposo” y cuando estuvo cómodo se sentó al borde de la cama.

 

A sus quince años no había sentido tanto temor como ahora, su olor había cambiado a uno de pánico total así su rostro y su cuerpo se viera normal, las reacciones químicas que producía era las de un Omega en peligro, más cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y dejo entrar a su esposo.

 

Uno que lo reclamaría con dureza.

 

Se tensó y quiso quitarse la ropa, pero una mano lo detuvo – No lo hagas pequeño- Draco alzo sus ojos y pudo verse reflejado el plata de los ojos ajenos, unos ojos mercurio como los suyos, unos ojos de la familia Black, los ojos de su tío y ahora esposo. – No voy a tomarte así cuando estas oliendo a pánico- le aseguro.

 

-Las alfas toman…- Sirius Negó.

 

-No todos los alfas- le aseguro abotonando la ropa de cama – Los Black amamos con locura, como tu madre a Lucius, como Bella a su rebelde esposo Tom- le sonrió – como yo ame a mi primer esposo-

 

Draco le miro atentamente - ¿estuvo casado?- pregunto.

 

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia y se sentó a su lado – Si, estuve casado durante diez años, cuando por un cachorro lo perdí, mi esposo no era apto para tener hijos y yo lo había evitado, pero me convenció- negó – era terco como una mula, serio, muchas veces déspota y frio, causaba miedo aun siendo un Omega- le acaricio la carita a Draco – amaba las pociones y como deseaba estudiar salimos de Londres Mágico, estudio en París con los mejores, y él se volvió el mejor-

 

Draco le miro asombrado – Yo… yo…. ¿Por qué me escogió a mí?

 

Sirius sonrió – porque eres fuerte Draco, eres un sobreviviente a pesar de tu biología, has sobrevivido tres calores sin un alfa – Draco se sonrojo – quieres estudiar, quieres hacer muchas cosas y quiero darte la libertad de hacerlo- le aseguro – eres un niño y no te hare daño, no te tomare por hermoso que seas, no voy a forzarte-

 

Draco sintió su corazón latir por hora – Todos me dijeron que era doloroso, que lloras por días sino estas en celo y que crías de inmediato… mi mejor amigo decidió Suicidarse antes de casarse con el anciano Nott- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – no me dejaron ir a despedirme… su madre lo enterró como un perro a las afueras de su mansión, no hubo nadie que le llorara, no hubo- y las lágrimas que no derramo en casa, las soltó con su esposo… un alfa que había demostrado en escasos diez minutos más valor y más humanidad que muchos a su alrededor.

 

Sirius lo abrazo, dejando que el menor desahogara las lágrimas que no pudo sacar por la pérdida de su amigo – No todos los alfas son buenos Draco, no todos son malos… no todos los omegas son buenos ni víctimas, algunos son victimarios, no pertenecen solo a la biología, sino también a la humanidad – le beso las mejillas.

 

-Tu Omega tenía mucha suerte de tenerte- dijo hipando.

 

-No, yo tenía suerte de tenerle a él…- le aseguro – como ahora tengo suerte de tenerte a ti… - le acarició – ahora... déjame marcarte- acaricio su cuello – no es bueno que salgas de la noche de bodas sin marca- al sentirle tenso sonrió – Solo voy a darte los bonos del cuello… te lo dije hasta que no quieras no te reclamare-

 

El rubio asintió suavecito y ladeo el cuello, para luego sentir la mordida de los bonos, los colmillos de Sirius Black atravesando su carme y haciendo salir sangre de la marca, se aferró a los anchos hombros de su Alfa con fuerza por el dolor de la mordida, el calor penetrante de los Bonos, el quererse entregar a ese hombre al cual sabía que ahora pertenecía y que quería que le perteneciera y entre el gemido que salió de sus labios pudo preguntar.

 

-¿Cómo se… llamaba su Omega?-

 

Sirius quito despacio los dientes del cuello lamiendo la herida – Severus Snape-

 

Owary

 

 

Este me salió Romanticón O:O prometo el próximo hacerlo más sexoso!!! Jejejeje Matane!

 

 

 


	35. 35

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omega verso más instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omega verse]

_(Harry/Draco) de Kishaa_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Un baile suave, unas caderas que se mecen con suavidad contra la piel ajena,

Un deseo más allá de si mismos,

Un calor que inunda los sentidos.

El soplo suave detrás de la mejilla,

La humedad de la espalda en su movimiento constante,

Una mordida en el cuello que entre la pasión de los cuerpos no se opone al dolor,

El sonido que estremece la cama,

Que mueve los resortes de la cama.

El estremecimiento que causa las manos sobre el cuerpo caliente,

El dolor y el placer en una línea tan delicada que se nubla... y se nubla de placer culpable

Un cuerpo hacia atrás, con la espalda curvaba, la otra mano en su cabello jaloneándolo suavemente y luego al aumentar el ritmo.

El deseo corroe ambos cuerpos de manera asimil y única.

 

El olor.

El olor indescriptible del sexo de ambos cuerpos.

El sonido.

El sonido entrando y saliendo, recibiendo y aceptando.

El tacto.

El tacto de las manos  y de la misma piel enajenada.

El sabor.

El sabor de la sangre del cuello ajeno y de las marcas de las casi garras sobre la piel de la cadera.

La vista.

La gloriosa vista del cuerpo arqueándose debajo de él del cabello enredado entre sus dedos, de las pocas pecas que encontraba en la curvatura de los hombros.

Los gemidos.

Los gemidos entrecortados por el placer de ser uno en un solo cuerpo, donde en aquella preciosa unión, no se sabían dónde comenzaba el uno y terminaba el otro.

Donde no importaba el inicio o el final de calor, ni el nudo, ni los bonos.

 

Era la entrega apasionada de dos amantes que se amaron antes de conocerse, se añoraron antes de besarse, se extrañaron antes de que los ojos pudieran encontrarse y las bocas pudieran unir su sabor.

 

El rubio le amo desde que le vio.

El pelinegro le amo desde que vio ese precioso y altanero muchachito.

 

El rubio rogo por un milagro y Merlín lo concedió.

El pelinegro oro por algo parecido un fenómeno que no se daba y Morgana se lo concedió.

 

El rubio amo su primer beso

El Pelinegro venero los labios que besaba

 

Porque no había alfa u Omega

Porque en ellos no había principio y fin

Porque ellos marcaban un nuevo camino que no se centraba en su biología.

 

Draco le hubiese amado aun si fuese otro omega

Harry le hubiese venerado aun si fuese otro Alfa.

 

Ellos no miraban la biología que estaban designados.

Ellos miraban la magia, el cielo tormentoso de sus ojos, el jade que brillaba con intensidad en los ajenos.

 

Ellos se casaban no pro Biología.

 

Ellos se casaban por amor.

 

Un amor de Romeo y Julieta en el mundo Mágico.

 

Draco estaba prometido a un hombre Mayor, de Harry seguramente se casaría cuando su padre encontrara un buen Omega.

 

Y Huyendo, aquí, sintiendo a la piel del otro, el amor del otro, la entrega del otro.

 

Valió la pena, orar a Merlín y Morgana,

 

Al mismo Salazar.

 

Al mismo Godric.

 

Rogar porque Severus les casara a escondidas y amar al pocionista por darles  una salida al mundo Muggle Juntos.

 

Amar al hombre que amaba más  a su ahijado que el odio que sintiera por el padre de Potter y ayudar a cerrar esta unión.

 

Y ahora entregados en un solo cuerpo.

 

Harry y Draco

 

Alfa y Omega

 

Era la entrega apasionada de dos amantes que se amaron antes de conocerse, se añoraron antes de besarse, se extrañaron antes de que los ojos pudieran encontrarse y las bocas pudieran unir su sabor.

 

Ellos eran el Alfa y el Omega…

 

Ellos eran el amor.

**Owary**

 


	36. Chapter 36

**DU RIECHST SO GUT**

 

By Luna Shinigami

 

**[Harry Potter]**

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.  
  
  
  
Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

 

 _Nota dos: La temática manejada en este fic de ninguna manera desea que sea vista como una aprobación al machismo, ninguna de las narraciones desea que sea vista como un ejemplo a seguir ni mucho menos, es solo ficción creada por mi pervertida imaginación y como ya explique en alguna parte, abogue por el Omega verso más instintivo y más animal y de cierta forma más sexual. No habrá Omegas libres o los habrá muy a la manera del fic, mas no deseo que lo vean de nuevo, como una apología al maltrato. Fic de ficción solo para ficción._ __  
  
Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

[Alfas y Omegas/ Omega verse]

_(Harry/Draco) de Kimito Ruko_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

Sentía un calor penetrante en cada parte de su cuerpo, un agobio profundo.

 

Sus piernas se abrieron obscenamente, mientras sus dedos penetraron su estrecho agujero húmedo. Un gemido salió de sus labios rosas, mientras sus mejillas iban tomando suaves tonalidades y el sudor caía por su frente.

 

El celo.

 

Estaba en celo, y no era suficiente con sus largos y finos dedos blancos. No era suficiente con los juguetes sexuales que rodeaban su cama, no era suficiente para un omega en celo, solo esos paliativos para su calor, para lo que realmente necesitaba, para lo que realmente quería.

 

Deseaba ser criado y anudado, deseaba ser llenado por un grueso pene que le atravesara su estrecha entrada hasta el desgarro y sentía el deseo, el placer animal que le provocaba el pensar en un alfa encima suyo.

 

Todo era gemido y ganas, pasión más allá de su propio cuerpo, bien no era lo que su mente deseaba, pero su cuerpo estaba en estos momentos tan lleno de hormonas y endorfinas que solo deseaba una cosa.

 

Sexo

 

Penetración

 

Fluidos más allá de sí mismo y de su alfa.

 

Gimió adoloridamente cuando escucho la puerta y giro su rubia cabeza y vio a su alfa.

 

Movió mas desesperadamente sus dedos y sintió la mano morena sobre la suya – Harry- gimió.

 

-shhh ya llegue ¿me permites entrar a tu nido?- viendo a su rubio omega gimiendo desesperado por él, entre la cama, con la prendas de juntos, justo un nido omega para criar.

 

Draco solo pudo asentir abriendo las piernas mostrando la desesperación y pronto el auror retiro absolutamente todas sus prendas mostrando su miembro enhiesto y con un bulbo en la punta de su pene.

 

Se metió al nido y beso a Draco, que sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo – métemelo- gimió el rubio desvergonzadamente, cosa que no haría fuera de su celo, en la intimidad de la habitación.

 

Harry rio apenas pudiendo contenerse al tenerle allí, tan puro y limpio, suplicando por ser ensuciado vilmente con el sexo, más, sin embargo, no pudo burlarse mucho porque su propia erección dolía como el mismo demonio y enfundo con fuerza el pequeño pasaje que lo conducía al cielo.

 

-¡Ahh! Draco…. Mio-gruño Harry mostrando una fuerza sobre humana, mostrando unos colmillos largos que distaban de ser humanos, aferrado al rubio más pequeño, deseándolo más allá de sí mismo, penetrándolo con una fuerza animal, recibiendo en recompensa gemidos entrecortados de necesidad.

 

“mas” “si” “rápido”

 

Esas serán las únicas palabras del mago que estaba bajo de si, bajo la necesidad imperante de la naturaleza, bajo su parte animal, mas animal que la de los demás.

 

Harry mordió de nuevo la marca de la unión viendo con beneplácito como Draco mostraba unas orejas doradas y una cola larga.

 

Un lobo semi convertido.

 

Siendo poseído por un vampiro convertido.

 

Dos bestias animalescas que solo podían fundirse en los celos del rubio omega.

 

-Draco Mi Draco, Mi Omega- gruño Harry con los ojos blancos, cargándolo con facilidad, mientras sentía su nudo llenarse y de paso sentir las garras del rubio en su piel, destrozándola.

-Mi alfa- susurro en pleno orgasmo y el castaño solo pudo besarlo, rompiendo sus labios y bebiendo de su sangre.

 

Que importaba si lo odiaba, que importaba si Draco le detestaba por su forma actual, que lo culpaba por ser un hombre, que importaba si todo el mundo estaba en su contra, si solo por algunos minutos o algunos días podía fingir que su omega le amaba.

 

 

Owary

 

Nos vemos en el siguiente, También un Harry/Draco por pedido de Kisha. besos.


End file.
